


Manieren auf Ungarisch

by Velence



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-08
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus und Spike reisen nach Budapest, während sich die Frauen mit ihrem Schneider in Wien amüsieren. Angelus will die Zeit nutzen, um seinem widerspenstigen Childe endlich mal ein paar Manieren beizubringen. Leider ist Spike nun einmal Spike und lässt sich nicht so einfach etwas sagen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story habe ich zusammen mit Nerash geschrieben.
> 
> Nerash: Also, das ist meine erste Slash-Story. Diese Story ist durch eine irre Idee entstanden und außerdem hat mich Velence, zum Geschmack gebracht Slash zu schreiben. Außerdem befasst sich das Ganze mit sehr viel Sex. Unsere Vampire sind unersättlich.  
> Velence: Meine erste Zusammenarbeit mit einer Co-Schreiberin. Eigentlich kann ich es ja nicht sehr gut ab, wenn mir jemand dazwischen karrt, aber ich mag Improvisationen, von daher war es immer sehr spannend, weil ich nicht wusste, in welche Richtung Nersah nun den nächsten Teil lenken würde. Aber es hat auch sehr viel Spaß gemacht, allein das Ausdenken der Story.

Die Abteiltür schwang auf und Spike polterte mit einem Teller, auf dem zwei riesige Dobosch-Tortenstücke prangten, herein. Angelus bedachte ihn mit einem abfälligen Blick. Er würde nie verstehen, was Spike an diesem süßen Zeug fand. Er sah stattdessen aus dem Fenster und sagte: „Ich liebe Bahnfahren.“

Spike setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf die Polsterbank und begann damit, sich über die Torte herzumachen.

Angelus sah wieder zu ihm. „Erinnerst du dich, wie wir früher mit der Kutsche unterwegs waren? Mein Steißbein hat die grauenhaften Pflasterstraßen und jedes Schlagloch gehasst.“

„Du musst mir nichts über deinen Hintern erzählen. Meiner hat weitaus mehr schmerzhafte Geschichten zu erzählen als deiner.“ Der blonde Vampir löste mit seinen Fingern ein Stück von der Torte und stopfte es in seinen Mund.

„Hast du keine Gabel?“, ärgerte sich Angelus.

„Der Bursche, mit dem ich im Gang zusammengestoßen bin, hat mir sie vom Teller gerissen – und ich hebe doch nichts wieder vom Boden auf, wo schon tausende von Menschen entlanggelatscht sind!“

Angelus lehnte sich zurück. Er verschränkte die Arme und fuhr unbeirrt seine Rede übers Bahnfahren fort. „Die Bahnhöfe von Budapest gehören zu den modernsten von Europa, gleich nach London. Der Bahnhof, an dem wir ankommen, wurde erst vor knapp 5 Jahren fertiggestellt. Im Gegensatz zur Kutschfahrt ist diese Art der Reise sehr angenehm. Und wir sind wesendlich schneller am Ziel.“

„Nicht schnell genug“, maulte Spike. „Die Geisterstunde ist längst vorbei und wir sind immer noch nicht in deiner Traumstadt angekommen. Außerdem habe ich Hunger, aber das habe ich dir schon vor einer Stunde gesagt.“

„Und vor einer halben Stunde auch schon!“

„Du hast mir verboten, jemanden im Zug zu beißen, damit wir friedlich ankommen.“

„Dafür stopfst du dich ja jetzt mit dieser Torte voll. Sag mal, hast du keinen Geschmackssinn? Ich verstehe nicht, wie du dieses widerliche Zeug essen kannst.“

Spike streckte ihm zwei Finger mit Torteninnerem entgegen und grinste: „Willst du mal lecken?“

Angelus schlug ihm gegen die Hand. Die Torte klatschte gegen das Fenster und rutschte langsam am Glas herunter. Er sah sein Childe strafend an, das nur etwas von reiner Verschwendung murmelte und sich ganz auf sein Mahl konzentrierte.

Angelus öffnete das Fenster. Es war stickig im Abteil, aber er konnte zufrieden mit sich sein, da er so clever war, ein Abteil für sie alleine gebucht zu haben. Mit zwei Menschen im Raum hätte es Spike kaum ausgehalten, außerdem wäre die Luft noch bedrückender.

Milde Luft kam durch den kühlen Fahrtwind hinein. Der Sommer arbeitete auf Hochtouren, selbst nachts war es noch warm und die Leute saßen lange draußen, in Cafés, Bars und Kneipen. In dieser Jahreszeit war es am einfachsten, sich Blut zu besorgen. Ihre Opfer waren dank der Hitze träge, aßen und tranken gerne abends bis nachts.

Angelus beschloss, während er die Landschaft an sich vorbeiziehen sah, dass er Spike eine Lektion in Sachen Manieren geben würde, solange er mit ihm allein in Budapest war. Bis ihre Frauen nachkommen würden, dauerte es noch. Die hatten nämlich mit einem wunderbaren Schneider in Wien Bekanntschaft gemacht und ihn mit der Herstellung von Kleidern beauftragt. Angelus zweifelte nicht daran, dass die beiden auch ohne sie ihren Spaß hatten.

Als sie endlich den Bahnhof erreicht hatten, eilte Spike aus der großen Halle. Angelus hingegen sah sich den neuen Bau im Neorenaissancestil an.

Spike sog die Luft ein und lächelte. Seine Ohren sagten ihm, dass in der Nähe noch einige Läden geöffnet hatten. Er folgte seiner Nase. Und tatsächlich hatte er Glück, in der Gasse beobachtete er, wie sich ein Gast eines Wirtshauses von seinen Freunden verabschiedete und sich allein auf den Heimweg machte.

Lautlos schlich sich der blonde Vampir an den etwa fünfzigjährigen Mann heran. Er erschnupperte eine deutliche Alkoholfahne; das würde ein leichtes Spiel werden. Er blieb kurz in einem Hausvorsprung stehen und rieb sich die Hände, als sich der Budapester umdrehte. Er hatte Spike nicht bemerkt und ging weiter.

Spike packte ihn bei den Schultern und drückte ihn mit seiner übermenschlichen Kraft herunter. Die Knie seines Opfers gaben nach und sackten auf die Pflastersteine. Ungeduldig schlug Spike die Zähne in den dicken Hals und riss dabei ein Stück Haut heraus. Er musste seinen ganzen Mund um die Wunde schließen, damit kein Tropfen des kostbaren Lebenssaftes verloren ging.

Neben dem Rauschen des Blutes und dem pumpenden Herz hörte er das Stöhnen. Der Mann versuchte nach dem Vampir hinter sich zugreifen. Spike hatte seine Mühe, ihn ruhig zu halten. Blut schoss an seinem Mund vorbei und tränkte sein und das Hemd seines Opfers.

Unwirsch brach der Vampir ihm das Genick und saugte ihm das letzte Blut gierig aus. Er ließ ihn wie einen schweren Sack Kartoffeln fallen.  
„Spike, du Idiot!“

Der Genannte drehte sich um und empfing Angelus’ Faust in seinem Gesicht. Er taumelte zurück und fluchte: „Was zur Hölle soll das, Poof?“

„Hast du mal gesehen, was für eine verdammte Sauerei du mitten auf der Straße gemacht hast?“, brüllte Angelus.

„Du bist auch nicht gerade unauffällig mit deiner durchdringenden Stimme!“, erwiderte Spike wütend und berührte seine pochende Wange unter dem rechten Auge. Unerwartet rülpste Spike. „Mann, der Typ hat ganz gut getrunken und gegessen. Ich schmecke Paprika, Knoblauch, Wein... ich glaube, der Tortengeschmack in meiner Kehle kommt aus meinem Magen.“

Angelus schnauzte ihn an: „Sehr witzig!“

„Ich nehme einfach mein Messer, schnappe mir sein Geld und schneide ihm die Kehle durch. Keiner wird uns auf die Spur kommen“, beschwichtigte Spike ihn und tat, was er gesagt hatte. Danach packte Angelus ihn grob und flüsterte ihm eine Drohung ins Ohr. „Ich werde dir Manieren einbläuen und wenn es sein muss, mit Fäusten, Boy. – Und jetzt kümmern wir uns um eine Residenz für den Tag!“ Der ältere Vampir duldete keinen Widerspruch und Spike beließ es dabei.

Grantig trottete er hinter seinem Grandsire hinterher. Er tat einen Typen auf, der reich aussah. Er wankte schon ein wenig, aber seine Artikulation war klar, als Angelus ihn ansprach. Spike zischte, er solle ihm nach Hause folgen und ihn umbringen. Angelus warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick über die Schulter hinweg zu. Erst wenn Angelus wollte, dass alle starben, wurden sie von ihm umgebracht und nicht vorher!

Er zeigte dem Mann sein Geld, das er noch von einem Aufenthalt in Wien besaß. Da Ungarn einst unter der Fuchtel der Habsburger stand, wusste man hier sicher etwas mit dem Geld anzufangen. Der Mann sah ihn an, Geld war nun einmal Geld. Angelus versprach ihm eine Vermittelungsgebühr, wenn er ihnen weiterhelfen konnte. Er schickte die beiden zu einer Frau namens Magdalena Hajós, die ein zweites Häuschen nahe der Königlichen Burg vermietete. Der Ausblick auf die Donau sei fantastisch, bot er dar, obwohl er noch nie in dem Haus gewesen war.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Herr Hajós das Tor öffnete.

Magdalena hielt Spike ihre Lampe entgegen, damit sie sein Gesicht konnte und erschrak bei dem Anblick des blauen Auges. „Seid ihr überfallen worden?“

„Nein, das war ein Unfall“, murrte Spike und blinzelte unauffällig zu Angelus hinüber.

„Unsere Frauen kommen in etwa einer Woche nach“, versicherte Angelus dem Ehepaar, das die beiden fremden Männer mit skeptischen Blicken bedacht hatten. „Wir haben den letzten Zug genommen - es gab leider ein paar Probleme auf der Strecke hierher - und sind leider erst zu nachtschlafender Zeit hier angekommen. Wir müssen uns noch einmal für die späte Ruhestörung entschuldigen“, schmeichelte er weiter.

„Das ist doch kein Problem“, sagte der Mann, als er das Geld sah. Er hatte eine ganze Monatsmiete im Voraus bekommen. Dazu steckte ihm Angelus noch einen Schein extra für Serviceleistungen zu. „Budapest gibt sich gern international, ist aber nicht das was man Verlässlichkeit nennt.“

Magdalena holte ihnen den Schlüssel und erklärte ihnen, wie sie das Häuschen finden und erkennen konnten. Sie versicherte ihnen, dass die Betten frisch bezogen waren. Zudem bot sie ihnen als Gastgeberin an, sie am nächsten Morgen ein Frühstück hinaufzubringen, da sie sicher auf der Bahnfahrt nicht viel Nahrhaftes gegessen hatten.

„Ja, da haben Sie recht“, bestätigte der ältere Vampir. „Nichts Nahrhaftes. Aber uns würden Sie eher entgegenkommen, wenn Sie uns ein Abendessen bringen. Wir werden nach der langem Reise den Tag durchschlafen.“

Als sie endlich draußen waren, fragte Spike, was es mit dem Abendessen auf sich habe.

„Manieren, es geht mir um deine Manieren. Morgen, eigentlich heute Abend bist du zu einem feinen Dinner mit mir eingeladen“, erklärte Angelus großzügig.

„Nein, danke, ich verzichte! Ich habe jetzt drei blaue Augen, obwohl ich von Geburt an eigentlich nur zwei haben sollte!“ Spike verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blieb demonstrativ stehen.  
„Spike! Ich bin dein Sire!“

Spike lachte. „Wieder der alte Spruch. Wie oft willst du ihn eigentlich noch wiederkäuen?“

„Wenn du nichts Besseres vorhast, bleib eben hier stehen. Soll die Sonne ihr Übriges tun!“, erwiderte Angelus arrogant und ließ ihn stehen.

Seine Childe knurrte. Nach einigen hundert Metern lief er Angelus nach. Gemeinsam marschieren die beiden schweigend durch die Straßen. Angelus war zufrieden, hatte er doch einmal mehr seinen Willen bekommen. Er dachte gar nicht daran, dass sich Spike eigentlich mit Leichtigkeit eine eigene Bleibe hätte beschaffen könnten, statt mit ihm mitzugehen. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst, wie sehr er doch Angelus’ Gegenwart genoss, auch wenn es so oft in einer Schlägerei oder hartem Sex endete.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie am Haus an. Spikes Magen knurrte immer noch.

„Hey Poof, was meinst du, wollen wir uns noch etwas zu essen holen?“, fragte Spike und lachte, als er sah wie Angelus die Augen verdrehte.

„Hey, ja, schon gut. Ich habe es verstanden. Werde doch nicht jedes Mal sauer“, giftete er Angelus an. Angelus sagte nichts. Er öffnete die schwere Tür und ging mit Spike hinein. Der blonde Vampir bestaunte das Innere des Hauses. Die Wände waren aus massivem Holz, der Boden aus Stein und ein riesiger Kronleuchter leuchtete von der Decke hinunter.

„Müssen wir immer in solchen Häusern übernachten?“, fragte Spike und kräuselte die Stirn.

„Was hast du gegen solche Häuser, Boy?“ Angelus regte sich jedes Mal auf. Er hatte Spikes blöde Fragerei satt.

„Poof, wir sind Vampire! Wann hast du das letzte Mal in einer Höhle gelebt? Wann hast du dich das letzte Mal, nach einer Schlägerei, irgendwo versteckt? Ohne Luxus, ohne frisches Wasser?“ Aufgeregt lief er auf und ab und sah in Angelus Augen.

„Der Sinn der Sache ist, dass wir uns, mit uns meine ich dich, mich, Dru und Darla, von den anderen Vampiren unterscheiden wollen. Würden wir das nicht tun, dann wären wir nur Tiere“, erwiderte Angelus energisch. Er musste unbedingt Spike Benehmen beibringen, sonst würde er ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben.

„Setz dich vor dem Kamin, Spike“, befahl Angelus ihn. Verdutzt sah Spike Angelus an und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wieso sollte ich hier warten?“, fragte Spike hartnäckig.

„Du bist mein Childe.“ Angelus beobachtete ihn, aber wenn er Spike nicht gab, was er hören wollte, würde er weiterfragen. Und das würde ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben. „Ich will ein Bad nehmen!“, schrie er ihn an.

„Dann komme ich mit!“ Dabei zwinkerte er Angelus zu.

„Nein, du bleibst schön hier. Du bist schmutzig und das würde mein Bad nur ruinieren. Ich will entspannen!“ Spike zuckte mit den Schultern und legte sich auf das Sofa. Währendessen ging Angelus, alleine, ins Badzimmer.

Wie die Frau ihm gesagt hatte, hatte jemand schon ein heißes Bad vorbereitet. Das Zimmer roch nach Rosen. Angelus zog sich aus und legte sich in die Wanne. Das heiße Wasser wärmte seine kalte Haut auf. Er schloss kurz die Augen und dachte an Spike. Er hatte Spikes ständige Fragerei satt, aber auf eine gewisse Art liebte er ihn. Er stellte sich vor, wie er seine harten Muskeln streichelte. Wie sich seine Hand langsam um Spikes Glied schloss. Das Stöhnen aus seinem Mund. Dabei fasste Angelus seinen Schwanz und massierte ihn. Er spürte, wie Spike einen Finger in seine Rosette führte und wie seine Zunge Angelus straffe Eichel liebkoste. Angelus bewegte sein Glied rauf und runter. Ein Stöhnen entwich seinem Mund.

Spike saß auf dem Sofa. Ihm war langweilig. Er wollte einfach nur Spaß in seinem Unleben haben, aber Angelus verstand nichts davon. Außer, dass er ein äußert guter Liebhaber war. Spike lächelte. Plötzlich hörte er ein Stöhnen. Es kam aus dem Bad. Schnell lief er hinüber und öffnete ein wenig die Tür ein Spalt breit. Er sah, wie Angelus seinen Schwanz mit geschlossenen Augen massierte. Er war viel zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt, als dass er sein Childe bemerkt hätte. Plötzlich wurde Spikes Hose eng. Was würde er geben, um ein wenig Spaß mit Angelus zu haben. Langsam glitt seine Hand in seine Hose und massierte seine Männlichkeit, dabei starrte er Angelus an. Was er sah, machte ihn wild. Bald würde er kommen. Spike hörte, wie Angelus immer wieder seinen Namen wisperte. Und auf einmal entglitt Angelus ein Stöhnen, fast hätte er geschrieen. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf und dann wurde er schlaff. In diesem Moment massierte Spike sein Glied fester und eine Welle der Euphorie durchströmte seinen Körper. Er war gekommen und fühlte sich wie unter Drogen. Als er realisierte, was eben passiert war, schloss er die Tür zu, setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa und schloss seine Augen.

„Hey Spike, träumst du?“, fragte Angelus und sah vor ihm einen Spike, der wie ein Verrückter lächelte. Schnell öffnete er seine Augen und sah seinen Sire an.

„Ja, ich habe geträumt“, antworte Spike verträumt.

„Hätte es wissen müssen, dass ich nie einen Poet zum Childe hätte verwandeln sollen“, murmelte Angelus mehr zu sich selbst als zu Spike. Dieser wiederum stand auf und war von Angelus’ Aussage bestürzt.

„Hey Poof, ich war ein außerordentlicher Poet!“, antworte der junge Vampir.

„Ach ja? Und wieso, war dein Spitzname zu deinen Lebzeiten William der Blutige? Kannst du mir das erklären?“ Die Art, wie Angelus ihm gefragt hatte, hatte einen spöttischen Ton in sich.

„Weil…weil…ach...ich werde es dir nicht erklären, mein Lieber!“ Angelus konnte wirklich dreckig sein. „Jedenfalls war ich einer der besten Dichter zu dieser Zeit!“ Angelus konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, daraufhin war Spike so wütend, dass er seine Sache nahm und ins Bad ging.

Angelus war ein Arschloch. Ein aufgeblasenes Arschloch. Was bei ihm zählte, waren nur die guten Manieren und nicht mehr! Was sein Childe fühlte, war es ihm egal! Spike lief rauf und runter. Seine Wut kochte in seinem Blut. Am liebsten hätte er Angelus den Hals umgedreht.

‚Wie gerne hätte ich jetzt meine süße Dru bei mir. Wir wären jetzt draußen und würden jagen!’ Seiner Dru war es egal, wie er aussah und vor allem, wie seine Manieren waren! Spike war immer ein Rebell gewesen. Hätte man ihn damals gesehen, hätte man es nicht geglaubt, aber es war so. Er schrieb Gedichte. Wollte reisen und die Welt sehen. Jetzt konnte er alles haben, aber Angelus ließ ihn nicht gewähren!

Aber dann kam Spike etwas in den Sinn, dass wie Blut auf seiner Zunge brannte. Er war das einzige Childe, das sein Blut trinken durfte. Sogar Darla war auf Spike eifersüchtig. Er hatte ein Privileg, dass nicht alle hatten. So entschloss Spike, sich nicht zu waschen und Angelus eine Überraschung zu machen. Vielleicht würde er dann ein wenig Blut von seinem Sire bekommen. Leise ging er ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen sah er Angelus auf dem Bett, der auf dem Bauch schlief.

„Oh ja, jetzt werde ich Angelus überraschen“, grinste er. Langsam ging er ins Zimmer hinein. Er beobachtete Angelus genau. Er hatte wirklich einen wunderschönen Körper. Er stieg vorsichtig auf das Bett und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm herunter. Dann küsste er Angelus’ Nacken. Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Zunge zu seinen Ohren und knabberte sie. Aber von Angelus kam nichts.

‚Na komm schon, Angelus. Ok, dann muss ich mich mehr anstrengen.’ Zuerst küsste er seinen Rücken, bis er zu seinen Popacken angelangt war. Sanft streichelte er sie. Ein Stöhnen entkam Angelus. Spike freute sich.

‚Wenn ich weitermache und Angelus mit mir zufrieden ist, darf ich von seinem Blut kosten.` Spikes Männlichkeit erhärtete sich bei diesem Gedanke, aber er machte geduldig weiter. Langsam fuhr seine Zunge über sie. Letztendlich drang er in Angelus Pospalte. Dieser wiederum stöhnte noch mehr, was Spike bis zur letzten Grenze erregte.

„Oh ja, Boy. Ich will dich ficken“, wisperte Angelus. Er drehte sich um, aber seine Augen waren noch geschlossen. Als er sie plötzlich öffnete, sah er Spike angewidert an.

„Hast du dich nicht gewaschen, Spike?“, sagte Angelus mit scharfem Ton.

„Sieht so aus! Nein, Ich habe mich nicht gewaschen!“, antworte der Blondschopf.

„Geh weg, sofort! Ich will dich dreckig nicht in meinem Bett haben!“, schrie Angelus und schubste Spike aus dem Bett. Dieser fiel unsanft auf den Boden.

„Autsch, das tat weh!“, jammerte Spike und fasste sich an den Kopf.

„Es ist mir egal und außerdem du riechst penetrant nach Stadtstreicher!“ Spike roch an seiner Kleidung, aber für ihn war es normal.

„Poof, wir Männer riechen so.“ Dabei lachte er und wollte wieder ins Bett gehen, als er wiederum von Angelus weggeschupst wurde.

„Kannst du es nicht lassen? Ich habe mich so gefreut, wieder ein wenig Spaß mit dir zu haben!“, jammerte wieder Spike.

„Entweder du nimmst ein Bad oder du darfst auf dem Sofa schlafen“, sagte Angelus und sah ihn wütend an.

„Wenn das so ist, dann gehe ich!“ Trotzig ging er aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür zu. Obwohl sein Schwanz schmerzte, hatte er immer noch seinen Stolz. Er legte sich auf das Sofa und nach einer Weile schlief er ein.


	2. Chapter 2

„Spike steh auf! In fünf Stunden müssen wir gehen und bis dann muss ich dir Manieren beibringen!“, weckte Angelus sein Childe übellaunig. Spike öffnete verschlafen die Augen und sah zu Angelus.

„Musst du immer so schreien, Poof?“, fragte dieser und setzte sich auf.

„So, das sind deine Kleider. Wasch dich und zieh dich an, ja?“ Spike nickte verschlafen und nahm die Kleidung an. „Ach so, noch etwas. In einer Stunde wird uns jemand etwas zu essen bringen. Du öffnest die Tür und ich werde dir zeigen, wie man richtig und mit Stil tötet. Ist das klar?“, erklärte Angelus mit scharfem Ton.

„Es geht bei dir immer um Manieren, Luv!“ Spike stand auf und hinterließ einen konsternierten Angelus. 

Nach einer Weile kam Spike, gewaschen und gut angezogen, wieder zurück. Sein Sire saß seit einer Stunde auf dem Sofa und wartete auf sein Childe.

‚Wow, was für einen hübschen Poeten, den ich in meinem Haus habe’, dachte sich Angelus und fuhr erregt mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen.

„Also dann. Liebes, zeig mir, wie man mit Stil einen Menschen tötet“, sagte Spike gelangweilt. Angelus musste seine Wut unter Kontrolle halten und biss sich auf seine Zunge.

„Wir müssen warten, bis unser Abendessen kommt und dann werde ich dir zeigen, wie man einen Menschen richtig tötet“, sagte Angelus mit scharfem Ton. Da klopfte jemand an der Tür.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht“, sagte Spike und sah Angelus fröhlich an. Dieser ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Guten Abend, Mister Liam“, sagte die junge Frau. Angelus konnte riechen, dass der Frau seine Erscheinung gefiel und das machte ihn noch wilder auf das süße Blut. Die Frau trug einen Korb bei sich.

„Melissa wird auch bald hier sein und Ihnen weiteren Sachen mitbringen, aber sie muss einen Platz finden, um ihr Pferd anzubinden.“ Verlegen senkte sie ihren Kopf.

„Bitte kommen sie herein. Ich will nicht, dass Sie sich erkälten, Mylady“ Die junge Frau kam herein und Angelus schloss die Tür. Dann drehte er sich um und sah Spike an. Ein boshaftes Lächeln konnte man auf Angelus Gesicht ablesen, aber Spike verdrehte seine Augen.

‚Und so möchte Angelus seine ach so feinen Manieren zeigen?’

„Mylady, was haben Sie uns Feines mitgebracht?“, fragte Angelus und sah ihr intensiv in die Augen. Wieder roch er den erregenden Geruch.

„Ein paar Kleinigkeiten, Mister Liam.“ Die Frau hob den Korb auf und legte ihn auf den Tisch.

„Wollen Sie etwas trinken?“, fragte Angelus ganz der Gentleman.

„Danke, aber ich möchte nichts trinken, aber ich danke Ihnen“, nuschelte sie nervös.

“Oh, wenn das so ist. Dann nehmen Sie bitte Platz, bis Eure Freundin Melissa bei uns eingetroffen ist.“ Angelus lächelte und zeigte ihr mit der Hand, dass sie neben Spike Platz nehmen sollte. Nervös sah sie zuerst zu Spike und dann zu Angelus. Zögerlich setzte sie sich hin. Hungrig sah Spike auf die Frau. Sein Blick blieb bei ihrem Hals hängen. Angelus bemerkte dies und sah ihn finster an.

„Reisen Sie viel, Mister Liam?“, fragte die Frau. In Spikes Nähe fühlte sie sich unwohl.

„Ja, das tun wir. Ich und mein Freund William.“ Er zeigte auf den Blondschopf.

„Dann sind Sie Engländer?“, fragte sie begeistert.

„Ja, ich bin Engländer“, antwortete Spike. „Ich komme aus England, aber ich bin seit langer Zeit nicht mehr dort gewesen, wissen Sie.“ Aus ihrem Mund entglitt ihr einen tiefen Seufzer.

‚Bravo, Spike. Tu weiter so und bald hast du sie in der Mangel’, dachte Angelus, aber es kam anders. Angelus sah, wie sein Childe eine Hand auf ihr Knie legte. Die Frau wollte aber nicht betatscht werden. Der Geruch von Angst ließ Spike zum Tier mutieren. Sie schrie. Dann wurde es ihm zu viel. Spike riss ihren Kopf zur Seite, um direkt an ihren Hals zu gelangen. Dann rammte er seine Zähne in ihr zartes Fleisch. Blut spritzte. Spikes Kleidung war von der roten Masse durchtränkt. Dann ließ er sie fallen, aber sie lebte noch und jammerte. Angelus war wütend auf sein ungehöriges Childe und brach das Genick der Frau. Er wollte niemanden jammern hören.

„Um Gottes Willen! Was hast du in deinem Kopf, Spike?“, schrie Angelus. „Stroh?“

„Sorry, ich konnte mich leider nicht beherrschen“, antwortete er beiläufig. Angelus packte Spike am Hals und drückte ihn an die Wand.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dich benehmen sollst! Du bist mein Childe! Es kann ja nicht unmöglich sein, dass du nichts von mir geerbt hast!“ Seine Nerven waren am Ende. Entweder würde Spike lernen oder er musste ihn pfählen. Aber das war ja nicht der Sinn der Sache.

„Ich gebe dir noch eine Chance, mein Lieber. Entweder lernst du es oder….“ Der Rest blieb ungesagt.

„Oder was?“, nuschelte Spike vorsichtig.

„Mach mich nicht wütend Spike! Tu, was ich dir sage. Ich bin dein Sire.“

„Poof, du kommst immer wieder mit der Geschichte: ‚Ich bin dein Sire und bla, bla’! Denkst du nicht, dass dir was Neues einfallen sollte? Apropos erben, doch ich habe was von dir geerbt. Ich habe einen langen, schönen Schwanz.“ Spike lachte sich kaputt und Angelus sah ihn nur wütend an. Dann ließ Angelus Spike los.

„Kann sein, Boy. Aber ich lasse mir nie in den Arsch ficken. Und jetzt räum das Zeug auf und versteck die Leiche. Melissa wird uns sicher nicht lange warten lassen und dann werde ich dir zeigen, wie man mit Stil tötet!“ Verdutzt ließ er Spike vor dem Kamin stehen.

‚Angelus, das wirst du mir büßen! Ich werde mich nie mehr von dir ficken lassen. Das nächste Mal bist du dran!’ Zufrieden mit sich schmiedete er seine Rachenpläne.

Angelus stocherte im Kaminfeuer herum und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Spike einfach einen Teppich über die Blutlache legte. Die tote Frau hatte er durch den Hinterausgang hinter dem Haus abgeladen. Er rückte das Geschirr und Essen wieder zurecht. Zum Glück hatte der Tisch kaum etwas abbekommen.

‚Er kann so primitiv sein’, dachte Angelus mit einem Kopfschütteln. ‚Kaum zu glauben, dass er mal so etwas wie ein Poet war. Seine Verwandlung zum Vampir hatte ihm einfach zu viele Freiheiten gegeben. Er ließ sich nicht mal von seinem Sire einschüchtern, dieser schreckliche Rebell! Allein Gewalt zeigte bei ihm noch Wirkung.

Spike hatte sich geschnitten, wenn er glauben sollte, dass er das Theater ein zweites Mal mit dieser Melissa durchgehen lassen würde. Der einzige Grund, warum Drusilla so viel und gern Zeit mit Spike verbrachte, war, dass sie verrückt war, anders konnte man es mit ihm nicht aushalten.

In dem Moment klopfte es wieder an der Tür. Mit einem Grinsen zu seinem Sire ging Spike diesmal hin. Er machte einen Knicks vor der jungen Frau, die leicht errötete und bot ihr mit einem Handwink, einzutreten. Sie hatte einen großen Laib Brot und eine Flasche Wein bei sich.

Angelus lächelte ihr freundlich entgegen. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich. „Wunderbar, dass Sie gekommen sind.“ Er würde sie von Spike fernhalten, so gut es ging.

„Mein Pferd ist sehr störrisch. Es ist noch sehr jung und der Vorbesitzer hat ihm keine Befehle gelehrt“, erklärte sie.

„Ja, das Problem kenne ich nur sehr gut“, erwiderte Angelus verständnisvoll und warf dabei seinem Childe einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Natürlich bezog sich seine Aussage auf ihm.

„Wo ist denn meine Freundin?“, fragte Melissa nach, da sie überrascht war, die beiden Herren allein vorzufinden.

„Das müssen Sie unseren gute William fragen!“, sagte Angelus scharf.

„Sie hat gesagt, sie hat noch etwas vergessen. Sie wird bestimmt gleich wieder kommen“, beschwichtigte Spike sie.

Der ältere Vampir bedeutete ihr, sich zu ihnen an den Tisch zu setzen und ihnen beim Abendessen etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten. Freilich setzte sich Angelus neben Spike und platzierte Melissa ihnen gegenüber. Spike würde wohl kaum über den Tisch springen und sie anfallen wie ein tollwütiger Hund, aber sicher war sich Angelus nicht.

„Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?“, fragte Angelus höflich. Ihr Gast sagte freudig ja. Angelus stand auf, um die Weinfalsche zu öffnen. Hinter Melissas Rücken gab er Spike einen Fingerzeig, sich ja zu benehmen.

„Budapest ist eine wunderbare Stadt. Mit so vielen hübschen Frauen“, flirtete Spike zum Verdruss Angelus mit ihr.

„Mylady.“ Angelus schenkte ihr großzügig Rotwein ein. Auch sein und Spikes Glas ließ er nicht aus. Spike stieß spielerisch mit ihr an. Dann sah er Angelus an und zog keck die Augenbrauen hoch. Mit einem Zug leerte er das Glas und winkte ihm, dass er noch mal nachschenken sollte.

Angelus knurrte als Antwort. Erschrocken drehte sich Melissa zu ihm um. „Was war das?“

„Die Fensterläden. Sie machen manchmal komische Geräusche.“

Melissa ließ sich damit beruhigen. Sie schaute wieder auf ihr vis-a-vis. „Konnten Sie schon viel von der Stadt sehen? Die Brücken sind eine Sehenswürdigkeit für sich.“

„Wir sind erst gestern Nacht angekommen“, kommentierte Angelus.

Spike warf lächelnd ein: „Aber wir sind überzeugt, dass das Nachtleben einzigartig ist! Würden Sie uns vielleicht etwas zeigen?“ Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Er würde sich beherrschen und in einem überraschenden Moment... Unbewusst leckte er sich über die Lippe. Er hatte den Geschmack von Rotwein und Blut auf seiner Zunge.

‚Ich bin so heiß! Es ist unerträglich. Angelus holt sich lieber allein einen runter, dabei hätte ich ihm doch so gut dabei helfen können. Ich hätte das Badewasser noch mehr zum Schwappen gebracht’, dachte Spike bei sich und forderte noch mehr Rotwein. Sein Sire hatte die Flasche gerade wegstellen wollen, aber er gab nach und schenkte ihm erneut nach. Aus Wut war er nicht ganz darauf konzentriert, sondern dachte daran, wie er Spike malträtieren konnte und kippte einen Schwung am Glas vorbei.

„Oh, Sie haben etwas gekleckert“, sagte Melissa und wollte aufspringen, um es trocken zu wischen, aber Angelus hinderte sie daran.

In dem unbeobachteten Moment leckte Spike lustvoll Weintropfen mit seiner rauen Zunge vom Äußeren des Glases und fixierte dabei seinen Sire. ‚Wenn ihn das jetzt nicht anmacht, muss ich wohl noch deutlicher werden. Er wird mir die Füßen küssen, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin.’

„So, es ist schon wieder alles trocken“, sagte Angelus.

„Was würden Sie denn am liebsten von Budapest kennen lernen?“, fragte Melissa Spike.

„Sie riechen gut“, sagte Angelus und traf näher an sie heran. Er hatte die ganze Zeit neben ihr gestanden, weil Spike immer wieder Wein nachgefordert hatte. Jetzt sah er seine Chance und beugte sich ihr nieder. „Was für einen Duft benutzen Sie?“

Sanft schob er ihre langen Haare nach hinten über die Schulter und entblößte ihren weißen Hals. Er kam noch näher und tat so, als würde er daran riechen. Eine Mischung aus erotischer Erregung und Angst strömte ihm entgegen. Sie wusste nicht, was gleich passieren würde, war unentschlossen, ob sie sich verführen lassen oder lieber schreiend weglaufen sollte.

Plötzlich fühlte sie Angelus kühle Lippen an ihrem Hals, dann ein kleiner Schmerz wie ein Biss eines Insektes. Ein kleines Autsch entfleuchtet ihrem Mund. Irritiert wollte sie sich zu ihm umdrehen, aber er hielt sie ihn seinen Pranken wie ein Schraubstock.

‚Sieh’ und lerne’, dachte Angelus bei sich, da er den Mund voll hatte. ‚So tötet man, ohne dass es eine große Sauerei gibt und gleich die halbe Stadt alarmiert ist!’

„Und das nennst du stilvoll töten?“, fragte Spike spöttisch und kam zu ihnen herum. Melissa starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, es hatte ihr völlig die Sprache verschlagen. Sie war wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange in Starre gefallen und fühlte nur, wie sie immer schwächer wurde.

Angelus ließ von ihr ab und protestierte lauthals: „Natürlich!“

„Du hättest mir wenigstens etwas übrig lassen können.“ Der blonde Vampir wischte auf der anderen Seite Melissas Haare zurück und biss auf dieser Seite in ihren Hals. Melissa japste nach Luft. Ihre Hände fielen von ihrem Schoss und baumelten schlapp neben ihrem Körper.

„Wer hat denn als einziger Menschen getötet, seit wir hier angekommen sind?“

Zornig begann er wieder, das restliche Blut aus seinem Opfer zu saugen. Sang und klanglos würde er sie nicht Spike überlassen. Als endgültig nichts mehr bei der Frau zu holen war, ließen beide von ihr ab. Die Leiche kippte nach vorne und landete mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch.

„Schau dir diesen Raum an! Nichts ist zerstört worden oder kaputtgegangen. Es gibt keine verdammten Blutspritzer überall. Deine Kleidung ist sauber geblieben und du riechst auch noch gut. Sie hat nicht geschrieen, sich nicht einmal gewehrt. Das ist der perfekte Tod und keine Verschwendung wie bei dir, wo das meiste Blut überall, nur nicht in deinem Mund ist!“, belehrte Angelus ihn ausgiebig.

Sein Childe wischte sich mit aller Langsamkeit mit dem Handrücken über seinen blutigen Mund. „Fertig?“

Angelus funkelte ihn aus dunklen Augen böse an.

„Das war der langweiligste Mord überhaupt! Wo bitte ist das Adrenalin, das Jagdfieber, der Instinkt, mit dem man seiner Beute auflauert und sie herumhetzt? Spürst du es in deinen Adern zucken und brodeln? Ich spüre gar nichts! Angelus, wo ist die Lust? Kannst du mir das bitte erzählen?“

Erst kam keine Erwiderung. „Du hast ihre Freundin verschwendet, sie sah wie ein Schwein in Schlachthaus zum Ausbluten aus!“

„Wir hätten wenigstens mit ihr Sex haben können, wenn du schon so auf Gentleman-Killer machst. Sie war ganz hübsch. Und mich hätte sie sicher rangelassen!“, sagte Spike mit einem Blick auf die Leiche.

„Bitte, du solltest dir eh jemand anderes zum Ficken suchen!“, waren Angelus Widerworte. Andererseits musste er zugeben, dass er sich schon besser amüsiert hatte. Irgendetwas fehlte, aber das würde er nicht zugeben.

„Worum es mir geht, ist dir offensichtlich noch nicht klar: Wir wollen uns unauffällig in dieser Stadt bewegen und indem du mit jedem deiner irrsinnigen Tötungen herausschreist, dass Vampire hier, macht du die ganze Stadt zu einem aufgebrachten Mob! Man kann dann nicht mehr völlig unbehelligt herumstreifen.“

Trotzig sah ihn sein Childe an. Spike ignorierte sein Geschwafel. Dann stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften und grinste frech. „Du siehst aus wie ein Dreijähriger, der noch nicht richtig mit Essen umgehen kann.“

Er machte zwei Schritte auf Angelus zu und verrieb mit dem Finger das Blut auf seinen Lippen, das sie den roten Farbton annahmen. Trotz seines harten Äußeren, mit dem Angelus ihm gegenüber stand und die jedem das Gegenteil klar machen sollten, waren seine Lippen sehr weich. „Wenn es dir nur darum geht, können wir auch den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht über im Bett verbringen.“

„Das hast dir selbst verdorben!“, sagte Angelus unwirsch. Er ließ ihn stehen und verließ das Haus.

„Wo willst du hin?“

„Räum auf!“, brüllte sein Sire zurück, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Wo willst du hin?“


	3. Chapter 3

Spike stand immer noch vor dem Kamin und starrte vor sich hin. Wohin war Angelus gegangen? Er lief im Zimmer auf und ab.

‚Ich muss wissen, wohin er gegangen ist!’, sagte er zu sich selbst und hoffte, dass er Angelus’ Geruch irgendwo in dieser verdammten Stadt aufnehmen würde.

Mit schnellen Schritten und blutverschmiert ging er in die warme Sommerluft. Ihm war es egal, ob die anderen sahen, dass er ein Mörder und Vampir war. Dennoch wollte er Angelus nicht ärgern. Weit entfernt sah er einen kleinen Stand. Wie er sehen konnte, waren die Verkäufer Zigeuner und die würden nicht viel Aufheben machen, wenn es um Blut ging. Aber er hatte kein Geld bei sich. Wie würde er sich neue Kleider kaufen können?

Langsam näherte er sich. Niemand beachtete ihn und er schlich sich von hinten an. Auf dem Boden lagen viele Hemden und Hosen, die sicher passen würden. Er schnappte sich zwei Kleiderstücke und schlich er sich leise wieder weg.

‚Glück gehabt. Die Zigeuner haben nichts bemerkt.’ In einer schmalen Gasse zog er sich die Hose und das Hemd aus und die neuen Sachen an. In dieser Kleidung fühlte er sich nicht wohl. Obwohl sie sehr fein aussahen, kratzte der Stoff an seinem Körper.

Plötzlich roch er einen sehr bekannten Geruch. Es war Angelus. Schnell folgte er diesem durchsichtigen Faden. Der Geruch wurde stärker und stärker, bis er an einem Laden angelangt war. Das Schaufenster gewährte Spike eine gute Sicht ins Innere. Dort entdeckte er seinen geliebten Sire. Eine Last fiel von seinem Herzen. Angelus wäre nie ohne ihn abgereist, aber man konnte bei ihm nie sicher sein. Spike entschloss sich, nicht hineinzugehen und wartete draußen, bis Angelus fertig war. Gestern hatte er ein paar Zigaretten präpariert und deswegen nahm er eine aus dem Stiefel und zündete sie an. Mit Genuss zog er an ihr. Immer noch schaute Spike auf seinen Angelus.

‚Wie schön er ist. Am liebsten würde ich ein paar schöne Spiele mit ihm machen. Ich muss ihn zufrieden stellen und dann werde ich ihm zeigen, wer der Stärkere ist’, dachte Spike und lächelte vor sich hin und bemerkte nicht, dass Angelus aus dem Laden gekommen war und vor ihm stand.

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte Angelus erbost.

„Ich? Ja…es ist so…ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich habe es vorher nicht so gemeint.“ Spike schmollte und er wusste, dass er Angelus damit weich kochen konnte.

„Ja, ist schon gut. Aber weißt du was? Du bist gegenüber deinem Sire auch immer sehr frech! Trotzdem wollte mich ich mit dir versöhnen und habe dir etwas gekauft.“ Spike lachte in sich hinein. Er hatte geschafft, Angelus klein zu kriegen

„Du hast etwas für mich gekauft? Das hättest du nicht tun sollen!“ Angelus streckte ihm ein Päckchen entgegen und Spike nahm es. Seine Augen glänzten. Angelus war stolz auf sein Geschenk.

„Komm, öffne es. Ich glaube, es wird dir gefallen.“ Langsam entfaltete Spike das Päckchen, aber was er darin fand, war nicht das, was er gedacht hatte. Es war ein Buch. Er las den Titel und blieb wie versteinert stehen.

„Gefällt es dir, mein Liebster?“, fragte Angelus nervös.

‚Ja, es gefällt mir’, dachte Spike sarkastisch. ‚Angelus hat nicht mehr alle. Dieser…Er hat nicht mir dieses Geschenk gemacht. Er hat es mir geschenkt, damit ich ihn befriedige. `

„Oh, ja…Angelus. Es ist ja mein Traum, ein Kamasutra–Buch als Geschenk zu bekommen.“ Widerwillig lächelte er Angelus an und hätte am liebsten Angelus’ aufgeblasenen Hals umgedreht.

‚Dieses arrogante, selbstsüchtige Monstrum!’, wütete Spike im Inneren.

„Ich weiß, was dir gefällt, Childe.“ Angelus legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

‚Ach ja. Du weißt ja immer, was dir gefällt. Und jetzt kommt er wieder mit der gleichen Geschichte. Mal schauen, ob es ihm gefällt, dass ich ihn vor allen Menschen küsse.’ Spike näherte sich ihm. Genüsslich schaute er intensiv in seine Augen. Spikes Mund kam näher und näher. Es fehlte nicht viel, bis es zu einem innigen Kuss kam.

„Spike, was machst du da?“ Angelus schob Spike absichtlich von sich weg und sah ihn zornig an.

„Ich? Ich wollte dich küssen, um mich zu bedanken, was denn sonst?“, schmollte Spike.

„Bist du jetzt total irre, oder wie? Weißt du, was mit uns passiert, wenn sie wissen, dass zwei Männer miteinander Sex haben? Hast du gar kein Benehmen?“ Spike zuckte mit den Schultern.

‚Mein Sire ist ein Waschlappen, Mann. Es geht immer um das Benehmen!’

„Es tut mir leid.“ Spike sank seinen Kopf und sah Angelus mit Welpenaugen an.

„Ist schon gut. Also, wenn du dich heute gut benimmst, dann werden wir morgen in ein Theater oder ein Thermalbad gehen, ok? Deine Wahl“, sagte Angelus etwas kaltschnäuzig.

„Ich soll mich heute beim Essen gut benehmen? Meinst du das?“, fragte Spike trotzig. Angelus nickte und zog Spike mit sich. Angelus sagte ihm, dass er gut mit diesen Kleidern aussah. Somit gingen sie zusammen in ein elegantes Restaurant essen. Spike gefiel das Ganze nicht. Aber es musste sein, da er Angelus zeigte wollte, dass er die Oberhand im ganzen Spiel haben konnte. Oh ja, Angelus würde sich noch wundern.

„Werden wir alleine ins Restaurant essen gehen?“, fragte Spike gelangweilt.

„Nein Spike. Das werden wir nicht. Wo wäre dann der Sinn der Sache? Ich muss sehen, wie du dich benimmst. Leider hast du vorher nur blödes Zeug angerichtet, sonst hätte ich dir noch gezeigt, wie man richtig isst und redet.“ Angelus blieb vor dem großen Gebäude stehen und starrte Spike an. Böse funkelte er Angelus hinter seinem Rücken an.  
„Also komm. Lass und reingehen.“

„Guten Abend. Kann ich Ihren Namen haben?“, fragte der Mann an der Rezeption des Hotels. Spike roch, dass in diesem Gebäude auch ein Restaurant geben musste.

„William und Angel.“ Spike sah Angelus verblüfft an, da Angelus nicht so genannt werden wollte. Ein Kellner kam zu ihnen und zeigte den beiden ihren Platz. Am Tisch saßen schon zwei Frauen. Schlagartig öffnete Spike seine Augen und betrachtete hungrig das junge Fleisch. Er leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen. Angelus lief neben Spike und bemerkte, wie Spike die zwei Frauen ansah. Er kniff in seine Seite und Spike sah zu Angelus.

‚Ich muss mich beherrschen! Ich muss mich beherrschen!’, sagte Spike immer und immer wieder zu sich selbst.

„Guten Abend, Frau Chanterelle und Frau Cosette. Es ist schön, dass Sie gekommen sind.“ Die Frauen lächelten. Angelus spürte, wie die Frauen lüstern auf ihn und Spike schauten.

„Warten Sie schon lange auf uns?“, fragte Angelus und die Frauen reichten ihm die Hand. Gefühlvoll küsste er sie. Die Damen wiederum verfielen in ein Gekicher, das Spike nervte.

„Oh nein, wir warten erst seit ein paar Minuten auf Euch“, sagte Frau Chanterelle.

„Dann bin ich froh. Das ist William. Er ist ein sehr guter Freund von mir.“ Wieder streckten die beiden Damen die Hand aus und widerwillig küsste Spike sie.

„Bitte nehmen Sie Platz“, sagte Frau Cosette. Die beiden Vampire setzten sich hin. Auf einmal sprach der Blonde und fragte die beiden Damen aus. Das gefiel Angelus nicht. Eine Frau ausfragen, endete immer schlimm.  
„Woher kennt Ihr Angel?“, fragte Spike.

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte.“ Frau Chanterelle lächelte und rückte näher. „Wissen Sie, wir sind Edelnutten. Und wenn ein so schöner und reicher Herr uns in ein solches Restaurant einlädt, sagen wir nicht nein.“ Spike runzelte die Stirn und sah skeptisch zu Angelus.

„Ja, ich verstehe“, wisperte Spike und zwinkerte ihnen zu.

‚Mann, ich habe Hunger! Dann werden die beiden mein Nachtisch sein’, lächelte Spike immer noch.

Während des ganzen Abends redeten sie viel, aßen und tranken, während die Vampire sie dabei beobachteten. Spike hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Hure noch andere Sachen im Kopf hatte als Sex. Der Abend verging, wie Angelus es sich vorgenommen hatte. Endlich war er auf sein Childe stolz. Er benahm sich, wie er sich benehmen sollte. Unerwartet sagte Angelus, dass er gerne einen Vierer machen wolle. Die Damen waren einverstanden. Als Spike dies hörte wurde, sein Schwanz hart wie Metal und wollte Angelus eine Freude bereiten. Langsam setzte sich Spike sich näher mit dem Stuhl und schob den Fuß, bis er Angelus’ Fuß berührte. Sanft streichelten seinen Zehen Angelus’ Beine. Er arbeitete sich hinauf. Angelus starrte ihn an und konnte sich nicht mehr auf das Gespräch konzentrieren.

„Geht es dir gut, Angelus?“, fragte Spike keck und konnte sein verschmitztes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Doch, es geht mir gut. Wieso?“, fragte Angelus irritiert. Währendessen legte der Blondschopf seinen Fuß auf Angelus Schoss und stimuliert sein bestes Stück mit der Spitze seiner Zehen. Ein sehr leises Stöhnen entwich aus seinem Mund. Die Frauen sahen sich zuerst an und dann auf Angelus. Er lächelte. Plötzlich bemerkte Angelus, dass er von den zwei Frauen angestarrt wurde. Er musste sich beherrschen. Aber es war nicht einfach, da Spike weiterhin seinen Schwanz mit dem Fuß massierte.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?“, fragte Frau Chanterelle. Der Dunkelhaarige wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Spike das Wort nahm.

„Oh meine Damen, es geht ihm sehr gut. Aber wissen Sie, er ist so von Eurer Schönheit entzückt“, wisperte Spike und stimulierte Angelus harten Schaft immer und immer wieder.

„Ah, wir verstehen. Wenn ihr wollt, können wir ein Plätzchen finden und ein wenig Spaß miteinander haben.“ Angelus und Spike nickten gleichzeitig. Angelus war froh, dass Spike sich nicht mehr an sein Glied herummachte und stand mit den dreien auf. Er ließ Geld auf den Tisch fallen und verabschiedete sich mit ihnen in eine dunkle Gasse.

„Gehen wir zu Euch?“, fragte eine von ihnen.

„Nein, wir tun es hier. Wir mögen es, wenn wir wissen, dass wir beobachtet werden könnten“, hauchte Spike verführerisch in ihr Ohr. Die Blonde schnappte sich Spike und die Dunkelhaarige Angelus. Sie küssten sich. Währendessen streichelte Spike die Brüste der Frau und küsste ihren Hals innig. Schnell schaute der jüngere Vampir Angelus an und sah, wie er das Gleiche tat.

„Du hast so einen leckeren Duft. Ich habe dich zum Fressen gern, mein Süße“, murmelte Spike in ihr Ohr. Das machte sie noch wilder und das Blut roch heißer besser. Spike wendete jetzt die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Hals und liebkoste ihn. Er bemerkte, wie sich ihre Haut unter seinen Lippen kräuselte. Er bemerkte, wie Angelus ihn ansah und drehte sich so um, dass die Frauen sich nicht anschauen konnten. Spike zwinkerte ihm zu und in diesem Moment verwandelte sich sein Gesicht in das eines Vampirs. Angelus beobachtete ihn nur.

„Ich werde dich jetzt in ein Land verführen, aus dem du nie mehr zurückkommen wirst“, nuschelte Spike.

„Oh, ja, das will ich“, jammerte die Frau. Vorsichtig biss er in das zarte Fleisch. Sie fühlte nur die eiserne Lust in ihr und bemerkte nicht, wie ihr das Leben ausgesaugt wurde. Sie wurde schwerer und Spike saugte das Blut mit tiefen Schlücken aus ihr heraus, bis sie schlaff und ohne Leben in seinen Armen hing.

„Ich glaube, deine Freundin hat zu viel Wein getrunken“, lallte Spike leicht und zeigte auf den Körper, der nun auf dem Boden lag.

„Na ja, dann werde ich Euch zwei Jungs nur für mich haben“, lachte die Frau. Spike kam ihr näher, aber fasste sie nicht an, bis Angelus ihm zunickte. Spike streichelte ihren Rücken und dann massierte er ihre Brüste. Heiß fieberte ihr Blut noch süßer in ihren Adern.

Angelus stand vor der Frau und Spike hinter ihr. Er konnte genau sehen, was Angelus tat. Nach einigen Minuten verwandelte sich das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen und rammte seine Zähne etwas brutaler in sie hinein. Sie zappelte ein wenig, aber dann war es vorbei. Beide ließen auch die zweite Leiche fallen. Angelus zog Spike grob an sich und küsste ihn innig.

‚Ich habe es geschafft. Na, Poof, wer hat jetzt gewonnen?’ Zusammen machten sich die zwei Vampire auf den Weg nach Hause. Aber bevor sie gingen, nahmen sie die Leichen und entsorgten sie.

In ihrer Hütte angekommen, fragte Spike: „Und wie war ich?“

„Och du? Du warst hervorragend“, antwortete Angelus lachend.

„Dann werde ich etwas bekommen, oder?“ Spike war so dermaßen erregt, dass sein Glied in der Hose wehtat.  
„An was hast du gedacht, Boy?“

„Ich habe an Spaß gedacht“ Spike grinste wie nie zuvor.

„Vergiss es, mein Liebster“, antwortete Angelus schroff und drehte sich um.

„Hey, ich habe alles getan, was du mir gesagt hast. Ich habe mich gut benommen!“, schrie Spike empört über Angelus Aussage.

„Ja, das hast du. Aber das heißt nichts. Du musst es mir jeden Tag beweisen und nicht nur einmal!“ Er drehte sich noch einmal um und sah Spike an. „Aber wir werden morgen zusammen ins Thermalbad oder ins Theater gehen. Und da kannst du es mir noch einmal beweisen“, sagte er und drehte sich um.  
„Hey. Du bist ein…“

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich nichts sagen, was mir Leid tun könnte. Das willst du doch nicht, oder?“ Angelus lachte und das machte Spike dermaßen wütend, dass er sich eine Vase schnappte und an die Wand warf.

„Ja, ja, Spike, gute Nacht. Du schläfst heute schön auf dem Sofa“, grinste er noch, als wäre der letzte Satz eine Poesie gewesen.  
„Du verdammter Poof!“, fluchte Spike. „Wozu hast du mir das Kamasutra geschenkt? Damit du weißt, wie man mit Prostituierten vögelt?“

‚Wahrscheinlich hat sich Angelus schon vor dem Essen mit den beiden Nutten amüsiert und lässt mich dafür aushungern! Von wegen Vierer! So ein Bullshit! Das hat er nur gesagt, damit alle geil werden und ihr Blut danach schmeckt...’

Mit verschränkten Armen setzte sich der Blonde auf das Sofa und wartete, ob Angelus doch noch zu ihm kommen würde, aber als nichts dergleichen geschah, rollte er sich auf seiner Schlafgelegenheit zusammen und schmiedete neue Pläne für die folgende Nacht. Angelus hatte ihm die Wahl gelassen: Theater oder Thermalbad...


	4. Chapter 4

Spike saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa und blätterte in dem Kamasutra. Die Übersetzung aus dem Englischen war erst ein paar Jahre alt, aber schon deutlich abgegriffen. Er grinste, als er ein paar Seiten weiter etwas über spielerische Bestrafung und Lustschmerz las. Er fragte sich, wie viel bei der Übersetzung im prüden England wohl vom Original unter den Tisch gefallen war und dass Indien vielleicht eine Reise wert war.

Er musste laut auflachen, als er auf eine Seite kam, die eine Praktik namens Angelus beschrieb und ihm als Blowjob bekannt war.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Angelus neugierig, der gerade aus seinem Zimmer kam.

„Ach, nichts, ich lese nur gerade etwas“, sagte Spike beiläufig, ohne von dem Buch aufzusehen.

„Du liest das Buch von mir...“

„Ja, es hat sich doch als ganz interessant herausgestellt. Das ein oder andere könnte man mit einer Frau sicher ausprobieren...“, meinte Spike.

„Zeig mal.“ Interessiert setzte sich Angelus neben ihm auf die Coach, da klappte Spike das Buch zu und legte es weg.

„Ah, so interessant ist es nun auch wieder nicht...“, wiegelte Spike ab und erhob sich. Er rieb die Hände und sagte: „Los komm, du hast gesagt, ich darf entscheiden, ob wir uns langweilen oder planschen gehen! Nimm Geld und große Handtücher mit!“

Als er gestern Nacht auf der Suche nach seinem Sire durch die Stadt gestreift war, hatte er das berühmteste Bad, das von außen schon einen pompösen Eindruck machte, gesehen. Doch er war davon abgekommen, dort hinzugehen, weil er ein Gespräch zwischen Männern belauscht hatte, die sich für den heutigen Abend in einem anderen Bad verabredet hatten.

Ausnahmsweise packte Angelus ohne Widerworte die Badetasche und tat, was Spike ihm gesagt hatte.

Spike öffnete die Haupttür und eine warme Welle an Luft kam ihm entgegen. Das Steinhaus hielt wirklich die Wärme vom Kamin dringen, wenn man wollte und die Hitze des Tages fern. Er sog die träge, windlose Sommerluft ein und trat nach draußen auf den Sand.

„Willst du noch etwas essen, bevor wir reingehen?“, fragte Spike seinen Begleiter, während sie schweigend nebeneinander hergingen.

„Nein, vielleicht später. Heute werde ich ausschließlich die türkische Badekultur genießen!“, antwortete Angelus.

Sie stiegen in die zockelende Straßenbahn und ließen sich von ihr an ihr Ziel bringen. Sie hatten Glück, dass das Bad immer Sommer längere Öffnungszeiten hatte, sonst wären sie nach Sonnenuntergang nicht mehr auf legalem Wege reingekommen.

Schon am Eingang stellten die beiden Vampire fest, dass es gut besucht war. Sie mussten sich anstellen, um zu bezahlen. Jeder erhielt einen Schlüssel und ein kleines Tuch.

„Was soll ich mit dem Lappen?“, fragte Angelus irritiert und wedelte damit herum. Die Frage erübrigte sich, als sie vor sich auf den Fliesen einen nackten Mann sahen, der mit dem Tuch nur das Allernötigste bedeckte. „Ah ja.“

Nachdem das erste Missfallen von Angelus abgeklungen war, bewunderte er die architektonische Erinnerung an die Türkenzeit mit dem Pomp der Badekultur. Er befestigte das Badetuch irgendwie, nachdem er sich ausgezogen hatte, und marschierte beeindruckt, ohne auf Spike zu achten, vor. Durch die riesige Glaskuppel drang gedämpftes Licht. Er hörte Wasser leise plätschern.

Der große zentrale Pool war umgeben von kleineren Nischen mit Dampfbädern und Saunen. Schwerer, nasser Dampf kam ihm entgegen, der absolut nicht mit der Schwüle von draußen zu vergleichen war. Auf seine Haut legte sich fast sofort ein tropisch feuchter Film. Nur schemenhaft erkannte er Menschen in dem Dunst.

‚Das ist ein Ort der Erholung und Entspannung’, dachte Angelus entflammt. ‚Es war ja wohl klar, dass er sich fürs Schwimmen entscheiden würde! Ob Spike wohl daran gedacht hat, dass das es hier für ihn wahrscheinlich genauso langweilig werden kann wie ein Theaterbesuch?’

Er zumindest war froh, dass sich sein Childe für das Bad entschieden hatte, so wurde Spike gleich sauber und gutriechend, ohne dass er ihn deswegen unter Druck setzen musste.

‚Ob es hier wohl Massagen und Schlammpackungen im Angebot gibt?’, überlegte Angelus mit Vorfreude auf seine baldige Muße. Er sah sich nach einem gemütlichen Plätzchen am Beckenrand an, an dem er gemütlich dösen konnte, doch zuvor wollte er das Zentrum einmal umrunden.

Spike hatte mehr Ärger mit dem tollen Badetuch. Immer noch fluchend ging barfuss über die warmen, glitschigen Fliesen. Er kam direkt auf das große Schwimmbecken zu, aus dem gerade ein Typ stieg. Dessen Tuch war nass und verdeckte eigentlich gar nichts mehr, da es durchsichtig geworden war.

„Genau dafür wurde es gemacht, oder was!“ Ärgerlich warf Spike den Stofffetzen von sich und marschierte nackt ins Wasser. ‚Andererseits der erotische Effekt...’, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Er erinnerte sich an die belauschte Unterhaltung, die sich bestätigte, als er das erste Pärchen entdeckte, das ungeniert am Beckenrand herummachte.

‚Wenn Angelus jetzt nicht auf andere Gedanken kommt...’

Derweil hatte auch Angelus herausgefunden, nachdem er sich mit den ungarischen Schildern abgemüht hatte, dass das Bad eigentlich ein besseres Freudenhaus war, allerdings ohne dass man dafür zahlen musste. An jeder Ecke ging es heiß her und das nicht nur wegen der Temperaturen.

Er sah sich nach Spike um, konnte ihn aber bei dem Dampf nicht sehen. ‚Das war sein eigentlicher Plan. Aber ich lasse mich von meinem vorlauten Childe nicht so einfach auf die Knie legen! ’ Bestimmt tapste Angelus barfüßig weiter und machte endlich ein Schild aus, auf dem etwas stand, das er als Massageraum interpretierte und tatsächlich hatte er ins Schwarze getroffen.

Derweil schwamm der blonde Vampir ein paar Runde im Kreis, ehe er sich an den Beckenrand hängt. Mit missmutiger Miene suchte er die Umgebung nach Angelus ab, aber der hatte sich offensichtlich abgeseilt.

‚Wie konnte ich ihn in diesem Jagdrevier alleine lassen? Ich hätte ihn gar nicht erst auf den Augen lassen dürfen. Verdammte Scheiße! Er hat mich mal wieder verarscht! Wahrscheinlich hat er schon seine Grotte gefunden und amüsiert sich alleine... zu zweit! Ohne mich mit irgendwem!“

Spike klatschte mit der flachen Hand auf die Wasseroberfläche, dass es ordentlich spritzte.

„Warum denn so verärgert?“, fragte ein junger Kerl auf Ungarisch, der langsam auf ihn zu geschwommen war.

„Verschwinde!“, zischte der Vampire. Der Fremde hatte auch ohne Sprachkenntnisse verstanden, dass er nicht erwünscht war und verschwand wieder.

Spike drehte sich um, hielt sich mit dem Armen am Rand fest und ließ seine Beine im Nass treiben. Er schloss die Augen und hing seinen eigenen Gedankengängen nach, die sich nur um eins drehten.

Mit einem Mal spürte er eine Hand an seinem Schenkel. Er blinzelte in die grünen Augen eines Unbekannten mit einladendem Lächeln. Seine Hand streichelte sachte seinen Oberschenkel, während er ihn vielversprechend ansah.

Man versteht sich auch ohne Sprache.

Spike erwiderte das Lächeln. Er kam auf die Beine, packte den Jungen im Nacken und küsste seine Lippen. ‚Was Angelus kann, kann ich schon lange.’ Der Junge zögerte nicht lange und wagte sich mit seiner Zunge in Spikes Mund, während eine Hand auf Spikes Hüfte ruhte und die andere sich mit den Schwanz kümmerte.

Sein Glied wurde augenblicklich hart. Spike ließ sich gehen, vergaß alles um sich herum. Er legte seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Fliesen und ließ sich die Brust küssen und seine Nippel necken, wobei die Faust des Jungen sein bestes Stück rhythmisch rieb.

Ein dumpfes Stöhnen kam aus seiner Kehle. „Bloß nicht aufhören“, nuschelte Spike und streichelte ihm die nassen Haare.

Plötzlich machte der Vampir überrascht die Augen auf. Sein Sire stand mit den Händen in die Hüfte gestemmt über ihn gebeugt. ‚Hab’ ich’s doch gewusst, mein Sire’, war sein erster Gedanke. ‚Nette Aussicht’, war sein zweiter Gedanke, denn Angelus trug zwar immer noch dieses blöde Tuch, aber viel verdeckte es nun wirklich nicht. Er hatte einen prima Ausblick auf seine Juwelen.

„Spike, wir gehen!“

Der Angesprochene grinste. „Gefällt dir nicht, was du siehst? Du kannst gerne mitmachen.“ Er stöhnte. Wenn der Junge so weiter machen würde, kam er gleich hier und jetzt in dem Pool. Diesen schien es überhaupt nichts auszumachen, dass sich sein Lover mit jemandem unterhielt.

„Das ist schlimmer als Sodom und Gomorra! Was glaubst du, was passieren wird, wenn es hier eine Razzia gibt? Du kommst in eine Zelle und – puff - erledigt dich die Sonne am nächsten Morgen.“ Angelus schnippte mit den Fingern, um seine Aussage zu verdeutlichen.

„Erzähl mir, dass du keinen Spaß hattest?“, fragte Spike frech nach und hoffte, dass sein Liebster keinen Spaß hatte.

„Ich wollte nur eine simple Massage! Und er Typ hat gedacht, als ich ihm einen extra Schein geben wollte.... Vergiss es! Wir gehen! Wer wen wann fickt, bestimme immer noch ich.“ Angelus war zu ihm in die Hocke gegangen und ließ einmal kurz drohend das Vampirgesicht aufblitzen. Dann erhob er sich wieder und ging in Richtig der Umkleide.

„Hast du Migräne, Schatz?“, rief Spike hinterher. Sein Mundwerk würde ihm mit einem feuchten Kuss gestopft. Er krallte sich in den Haaren des Jungen und rückwärtig mit der Hand am Beckenrand fest. Seine Hüfte bäumte sich gegen die Hand, die ihm dem Höhepunkt immer näher brachte.

Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen in den Mund des Jungen kam Spike.

„Tut mir leid Baby, aber ich muss jetzt los.“ Er tätschelte ihn kurz und eilte aus dem Wasser. Angelus würdigte ihn keines Blickes, während sie sich nebeneinander stehend abtrockneten und anzogen.

Als sie wieder draußen waren, hatte sie die schwüle Hitze in eine lauwarme Sommernacht verwandelt.

„Wie wichtig ist Sex?“, fragte Spike und sah seinen Sire an.

„Wie wichtig ist Bluttrinken?“, fragte Angelus zurück.

„Und warum ignorierst du mich, seit wir in dieser verdammten Stadt angekommen sind? Ich habe wirklich alles aufgefahren: Ich habe dein verficktes Knigge-Dinger mitgemacht und ordentlich und sauber getötet! - Da drinnen gab es Orgien, verdammt! Hat dich das kein bisschen angemacht?“

Angelus blieb stehen und packte ihn unvermittelt am Kragen. „Ich habe das Sagen! Hast du das vergessen? Du hast es offensichtlich vergessen!“

„Du holst dir also lieber allein einen runter, wenn es nicht nach deiner Pfeife läuft?“ Wild gestikulierend starrte Spike ihn an.

„Ich habe einfach die Schnauze gestrichen voll, dass du nicht auf mich hörst!“, brüllte Angelus mitten auf der Sandstraße in die Dunkelheit. „Jedes Mal, wenn wir irgendwo ankommen, ermordest du jemanden so blutrünstig, dass die ganze Stadt gleich in heller Aufruhe einen Killer sucht. Ich bin die Geisel Europas! Wenn ich es will, dann stirbt ein Dorf in einer Nacht, aber ich will verdammt noch mal, auch mal ein wenig von dem Flair hier genießen, ohne dass bald an jeder Ecke ein Polizist Wache schiebt!“

„Fein! Okay!“, grölte sein Childe zurück.

Angelus atmete entnervt aus. „Gut!“

Nachdem sie sich zusammengerauft hatten, marschierten sie weiter heimwärts, da die Straßenbahn nicht mehr fuhr.

„Hat dich die paradiesische Nacktheit im Bad nicht ein bisschen angemacht?“, fragte Spike hoffnungsvoll und gleichwohl kleinlaut nach.

Sein Sire lachte kehlig auf. ‚Natürlich hat es das.’


	5. Chapter 5

In ihrem Haus angekommen machte Angelus das Kaminfeuer an. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und das knisternder Feuer zu beobachten. Spike war mit einer Ausrede nach draußen gegangen. Als er zwanzig Minuten später wieder kam, hatte er zwei Weingläser mit Blut bei sich. Eins reichte er Angelus und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Angelus, obwohl er es wusste.

„Nur zwei kleine Gläschen, die ich abgezapft habe. Der Herr lebt noch, morgen wird er denken, dass alles ein böser Traum war.“ beschwichtigte Spike ihn. Er hatte seine Chancen wieder steigen sehen, als Angelus gelacht hatte. Er würde ihn verführen, ganz altmodisch und charmant.

Er kuschelte sich an seinen Sire und ließ sich von den züngelnden Flammen hypnotisieren.

Angelus ließ es sich gefallen und lehnte sich entspannt zurück, auch wenn es ungewohnt war, dass sein hyperaktives Childe nicht quengelte.

„War dein Masseur gut?“, fragte Spike in aller Unschuld. „Hat er sich auch um alle verspannten Muskeln gekümmert? Wirklich alle? Ich könnte... mit dem nötigen Fingergefühl.“

„Spike, ich finde das beunruhigend!“

„Was?“

"Spike, bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Vielleicht hast du Wasser im Ohr, das nicht nur deinen Gleichgewichtssinn stört?", fragte Angelus nach.

„Mir geht es blendend. Ich wollte dir nur einen Gefallen tun. Ich bin sehr fingerfertig“, bot Spike erneut an.

„Wie meinst du das?" Angelus wusste genau, was Spike meinte, aber er wollte es von seinem Childe hören. Auf Spikes Gesicht trat ein Grinsen auf.

„Schließ’ einfach deine Augen.“ Die Stimme des Blonden war ruhig und doch erregt. Angelus war etwas überrascht, aber er wollte wissen, was sein Childe bis jetzt gelernt hatte.

„Möchtest du einen kleinen Appetitanreger? Ein Vorspiel? Ich könnte dir etwas aus dem Kamasutra vorlesen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie sehr dich im Moment Frauen interessieren. Die besten Teile sind sicher unter den Tisch gefallen. Die müssen wir uns dann einfach ausdenken.“ Spike grinste und beobachte seinen Sire, der die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Ich habe etwas sehr Interessantes in dem Buch gefunden. Es ist ein sehr gutes Spiel und heißt Angelus." Schlagartig öffnete Angelus seine Augen und sah seinen Childe an. „Was meinst du?"

„Also eigentlich ist das nicht wichtig, aber wenn du es wissen willst: Es ist ein stinknormaler Blowjob, der so heißt." Spike musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als er Angelus’ Gesicht sah. „Du hast es nicht gelesen, oder?" Spike zwinkerte ihm zu. „Zu gewöhnlich für dich, was? Dabei ist es wirklich ansprechend.“

„Das würde ich mir schon gefallen lassen", sagte Angelus und lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Du kannst gleich damit anfangen."

„Ah, dann habe ich deinen Schwachpunkt getroffen." Spike kam näher und betrachtete Angelus, der auf die kalten Lippen seines vor ihm knienden Childes wartete. „Komm, bitte tue es", seufzte Angelus.

Sein Childe strich mit beiden Händen gleichzeitig über Angelus' Oberschenkel. Er löste die Knöpfe und schob die Unterwäsche beiseite, so dass er Angelus' bestes Stück freilegte. Mit einem Grinsen pustete er auf die sensible Haut und sah sich die Reaktion seines Sires an. Aus Angelus Mund kam ein Stöhnen.

Spike wusste, dass er ein ungeduldiger Vampir war. Aber so schnell würde er seinem Sire keinen Gefallen tun. Er wendete sich seinen Hoden zu und knetete sie leicht mit einer Hand. Wieder entkam Angelus ein Seufzer. Spike grinste in sich hinein. Er kam näher und strich mit seiner Zunge über die Hoden. Sie waren so kalt.

‚Zeit für die Aufwärmphase, bevor es richtig heiß her geht', dachte Spike. Er legte endlich Hand an Angelus' Schwanz und streichelte ihn langsam. „Spike, bitte!", zischte sein Sire unbeherrscht. Er war ohne großes Zutun hart wie ein Brett. „Wie lange willst du mich noch hinhalten?"

„Wie lange willst du mich noch hinhalten?", echote Spike und wartete noch einen Augenblick ab. „Willst du es wirklich? Willst du wirklich, dass ich ihn anfasse und dich befriedige? Willst du das?"

„Was ist das für eine Frage, Spike"', rief Angelus erregt und sah seinen pochenden Schwanz an, der um Erlösung bettelte.

„Aber das wäre kein gutes Benehmen, denke ich." Spike sah seinen Sire mit Welpenblick an.

„Ich scheiße darauf! Komm, mach es!", schrie Angelus. „Wenn es nach gutem Benehmen gehen würde, würde Mord sicher nicht darunter fallen... Und Vampire sowieso nicht... Ich will einfach nur, dass du mir einen bläst, aber ich kann auch selber wieder Hand anlegen..."

„Wer wird denn gleich so laut werden? Ich habe es gesehen. Dein Schauspiel in der Badewanne war wirklich schwach! Alleine macht es doch wirklich keinen Spaß!“ Spike genoss es, Macht über ihn zu haben. Es war so einfach, man musste Angelus nur dazu bringen, etwas von einem zu wollen. Er gab nach und legte mit seiner Hand einen schnelleren Rhythmus zu, dass Angelus unfreiwillig stöhnen musste, obwohl er eigentlich wütend war. 

Er wechselte das Tempo immer und immer wieder und machte ihn halb wahnsinnig. Einmal war er langsam und dann wieder schnell. Angelus stöhnte wie ein Besessener. Das bereitete Spike Freude. Er wollte, dass Angelus endlich kam.

Angelus’ Körper zuckte. Seine Hüfte presste sich Spike entgegen, aber dieser drückte sie wieder zurück. Ein Strahl Samen spritzte aus seinem Glied und traf Spikes frisches Hemd.

„So viel zu gutem Benehmen", murmelte der Blonde. Er kam aus den Knien hoch und setzte sich rittlings auf Angelus, bei dem gerade die letzten Wellen des Orgasmus verebbten. Spike drückte sich fest an seinen Sire, Brust and Brust, gab ihm seinen Samen zurück und ließ ihn gleichzeitig seine eigene Härte spüren.

Ein freches Grinsen trat auf Angelus Gesicht. Sein eigenes Sperma klebte jetzt auf seiner Brust. „Leck es ab", befahl Angelus, aber Spike hatte keine Lust dazu.

„Du sollst mich lecken!", fauchte Spike. Angelus war zu erregt und Spikes Härte machte ihn an. Er packte Spike bei der Hüfte, trug ihn in das andere Zimmer und legte ihn aufs Bett.

„Was willst du machen?", fragte Spike mit ein wenig Angst. ‚Wenn er so weitermacht, dann gewinnt er die Oberhand!’, dachte er bei sich.

„Willst du mich hier und jetzt haben? Mit Kleidung? Dein Schwanz ist noch ganz schlaff. Ohne meine Hilfe passiert hier demnächst nichts!“, erwiderte Spike mit einem Blick auf Angelus’ Unterleib. „Komm zu mir, leg dich hin und ich werde sehen, ob ich dir helfen kann.“

Angelus verzog den Mund. Natürlich hatte Spike Recht, er war ja gerade erst gekommen. Er ließ seine Hose fallen, sein Hemd folgte den Schuhen. Nackt stieg er zu seinem Childe ins Bett.

Spike verehrte Angelus Körper. Sein Bauch war straff und muskulös. Seine Haut roch nach Männlichkeit.

„Ich weiß, dass du meinen Körper bewunderst, aber ich will deinen auch sehen." Sachte zog er Spike seine Kleider vom Körper. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Angelus starrte Spikes Schwanz an. Er war prall. Angelus legte eine Hand auf Spikes Härte und massierte sie. Die Augen seines Childes waren nur halb geöffnet und er stöhnte laut. Seine Hände waren wie Magie.

Seite an Seite lagen sie einander gegenüber und endlich war Spikes Mund auch auf der Höhe mit Angelus'. Er beugte sich zu ihm vor, küsste zart seine Lippen. Er schien die Kontrolle zu verlieren, je länger dieser sein Glied massierte. Er rollte sich noch näher und ihre Beine berührten sich zaghaft. Spike küsste ihn gierig, knabberte an Angelus' Unterlippe und neckte spielerisch seinen Hals. Immer näher drängte er sich an ihn, so dass Angelus gezwungen war, sich auf den Rücken zu legen.

Spike war seinem Ziel ein Stück näher gekommen. Angelus massierte währenddessen weiter seinen Schwanz. Er stöhnte in den Mund seines Sires.

„Stop", sagte Spike und löste sich von ihm.

Er musterte ihn, wie er auf dem Rücken lag. Er sah so hilflos aus. ‚Er wird auch hilflos sein!’ Ein teuflisches Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Schnell ging er hinüber zum Schrank und nahm etwas heraus. Es waren vier Tücher. Er wedelte sie vor dem dunklen Vampir herum.

„Was willst du machen?", fragte Angelus und schaute wie ein gieriger Hund Spike an.

Dieser lächelte keck. 'Die orale Phase ist vorbei'.

"Ein kleiner Trick, von dem ich gelesen habe...", erklärte Spike großzügig. "Bist du experimentierfreudig, mein alter Sire?"

Angelus sagte nichts, aber er sah nicht so aus, als wäre er abgeneigt. Spike krabbelte wieder auf das Bett. Erst wickelte er die Tücher um Angelus' Knöchel und verknotete sie mit den Bettpfosten. Dann rutschte er hoch, hockte sich auf Angelus' nackte Brust, so dass dieser seine Kronjuwelen direkt vor der Nase hatte und fesselte seine Handgelenke.

Angelus sah sie an. Seine Hoden waren weiß wie Marmor, leicht behaart und seine Eichel leuchtete ihm rot und geschwollen entgegen.

„Was willst du, dass ich tue?", fragte er. "Soll ich sie lecken?" Seine Stimme war heiser.

„Willst du das machen?", konterte Spike. Sachte lehnte er sich nach vorne. Angelus konnte seine Eichel mit der Zunge mit Mühe berührten. Er drückte sich noch etwas nach vorne, damit sein Schwanz tief in Angelus’ Mund gleiten konnte.

„Oh ja, mach weiter", grunzte Spike. ‚Er ist ein schnurrendes Kätzchen, wenn es nicht um seinen Arsch geht', dachte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

Angelus' Mund hielt sein Glied wunderbar feucht umschlossen, während sich seine Hände um die Bettpfosten krallten. Es kostete ihn eine Menge, sich zurückzuhalten, aber er wollte noch nicht kommen, nicht so. Er keuchte und rutschte mit seinem Hintern weiter nach unten. Angelus' kleiner Freund hatte die Symptome der Schlappheit längst überwunden und war nun steif an seinem Po zu spüren.

"Spike?", fragte Angelus. Ein paar kleine Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner Stirn.

„Ja, was ist?", fragte Spike. Seine Augen glänzten, als wäre er unter Einfluss von Drogen.

„Willst du dich nicht draufsetzen? Ich meine auf ihn?" Spike wusste, dass diese Frage kommen würde. Aber er musste stark bleiben. Er wollte nicht von Angelus in den Arsch gefickt werden, nein, nicht heute, wo er schon so weit gekommen war.

„Nein!", krächzte Spike und sah Angelus’ gerunzelte Stirn.

Der Blick seines Sires verfinsterte sich. „Wieso nicht? Du musst tun, was ich dir sage. Du bist mein Childe!", brüllte Angelus aufgebracht und wollte losgebunden werden.

„Immer kommst du mit dieser Geschichte! Und hör auf zu ziehen, du bist am Bett festgebunden. Du wirst heute tun, was ich dir sage." Seine Stimme war nur ein Wispern, aber Angelus wusste, dass er das ernst meinte. „Du hast mir vertraut, als es um die Frage Theater oder Thermalbad ging.“

„Ja“, grummelte Angelus missmutig bei der Erinnerung daran.

„Also lass mich jetzt tun, was ich möchte. Es wird dir gefallen", sagte der blonde Vampir sanft und schaute ihn abwartend ab. Angelus seufzte. Spike rutschte weiter zurück und kniete sich zwischen Angelus' gespreizte Beine. "Glaub mir, es wird dir gefallen!"

Langsam näherte er sich Angelus und beugte sich nach vorne. Angelus lag völlig nackt und war seinem Childe völlig ausgeliefert. Sein Sire war völlig erregt und seine Gliedmassen bewegten sich nicht. Plötzlich fing Spike an, seine Schenkel zu streicheln. Aus Angelus Mund kam nur ein leichtes Stöhnen. Das veranlasste Spike zu einem Grinsen, als er Angelus ansah.

Seine Hänge rieben sanft die Oberschenkel und wanderten vorsichtig zu den Innenseite der Schenkel, während Spike weiter die Reaktionen seines Sires beobachtete. Mit den Fingern tastete er sich vor, bis seine Spitzen die empfindlichen Hoden berührten. Angelus zuckte und grinste. Es gefiel ihm offensichtlich, als Spike seine Hoden in die Hand nahm und sie spielend massierte.

Angelus Schaft stand gerade nach oben und war prall. Frech schaute Spike ihn an und legte seine Hand auf Angelus Schwanz. Zuerst massierte er ihn sanft und trieb ihn damit fast in den Wahnsinn. Angelus sog scharf die Luft ein. Sein Körper war steif.

“Na, na, Angelus. Du solltest doch nicht verspannt sein”, neckte er seinen Sire an und stimulierte ihn weiter.

“Ich und nervös? Dass ich nicht lache!”, krächzte Angelus und schloss wieder die Augen.

‚Es ist so leicht, seinen Sire unter Kontrollen zu halten’, dachte sich Spike. Er lockerte Angelus’ Fesseln. “Dreh dich um”, befahl er ihn.

„Hey Childe! Du hast mir nichts zu kommandieren”, donnerte es aus ihm heraus.

„Ich will dich nicht herumkommandieren, ich will nur, dass du deinen Spaß hast.“ So veränderte sich Angelus harter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Zögernd drehte er sich mit der geschmeidigen Bewegung einer Katze auf den Bauch. Genauso wollte Spike ihn haben. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und zog die Tücher an den Beinen fester. Er schob sich weiter nach hinten und schaute auf den Körper seines Erzeugers. Er war makellos. Die Haut wie Seide. Langsam näherte er sich den Beinen an. Sanft strich er mit seiner Hand darüber. Angelus Haut reagierte auf seine Berührungen und er hörte ein leichtes Wimmern in seiner Stimme. Er hob sich vom Bett und sprintete zu seinem Schrank.

„Was machst du?“, fragte Angelus mit nervöser Stimme.

Spike gab ihm keine Antwort. Er nahm ein kleines Fläschchen aus dem Schrank. „Pssst, Angelus!“ Sein Sire reckte sich irritiert nach ihm. Spike legte sich sanft auf das Bett und öffnete die Flasche. Der leichte Duft nach Rosen strömte aus ihr. Es war Massageöl. Er goss ein wenig Inhalt auf seine Hand und verrieb es auf seinen Händen. Seine Haut glänzte. Sanft legte er seine Hände auf seine Beine und begann sie zu massieren. Er arbeitete sich hinauf bis zu seinem Rücken. Angelus schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen. Spikes Erregung wurde fast unerträglich. Aber er wollte den eigentlichen Akt hinauszögern.

„Angelus, ich werde jetzt deinen Arsch stimulieren und dann werde ich dich vögeln. Wie du es bei mir gemacht hast“, hauchte er belegt.

 

„Du wirst was machen?“, Angelus wurde leicht zappelig und zerrte an seinen Fesseln.„Ich bin dein Sire, Boy“, dudelte Angelus gepresst.

Spike begann leise zu lachen und näherte sich an den Kopf seines Sires. „Du bist jetzt nicht mein Sire. Du bist jetzt nur ein Vampir, der ans Bett gefesselt ist. Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage. Mir ist es egal, ob du mich danach bestrafen wirst oder nicht. Ich werde dich sowieso ficken.“ Spike grinste selbstzufrieden. Angelus zappelte mit seinen Beinen. In dieser Stellung konnte Spike mit Angelus alles anstellen.

„Das wirst du mir büßen, Boy“, schrie Angelus. Er hasste es, wenn er keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper hatte.

„Ja, ja Angelus. Ich habe dich auch gerne.“ Spike setzte sich in die Mitte der Beine seines Sires. Zuerst begutachtete er seinen wohlgeformten Hintern. Er nahm etwas vom Öl und träufelte es zwischen die Popacken. Dann begann er ihn zu massieren. Angelus wollte sich losreißen und strampelte, aber der Blonde beachtete das gar nicht. Sein Sire würde seine Meinung schon ändern.

Zuerst knetete er seine Popacken und näherte sich langsam an Angelus Rosette. Langsam führte er einen Finger in ihn hinein. Aus Angelus Mund entwich ein Ächzen. Angelus’ Eingang war eng und kühl. Das machte Spike noch heißer. Er schob seinen Finger hinein. Als er merkte, dass sich die Öffnung genug gedehnt hatte, führte er zwei Finger hinein und nach kurzer Zeit einen Dritten. Angelus stöhnte.

„Mhhh, du machst mich so heiß, Sire. Mal schauen, was passiert, wenn ich diesen speziellen Punkt massiere.“ Er zog alle Finger hinaus und stieß nur einen in seine Öffnung hinein. Dann begann er seinen Lustpunkt zu massieren.

Angelus stöhnte, nein, er keuchte vor Erregung. Nach einigen Minuten war es genug. Er zog seinen Finger hinaus und Angelus hauchte: „Hörst du schon auf?“

Spike lächelte. „Nein, das ist nur der Anfang“, flötete er. Wie Angelus da lag, war die beste Position um in ihn einzudringen. Mit seinen Händen spreizte er seine Popacken und stieß in die kalte Höhle seines Sires. Angelus presste seinen Arsch gegen Spike Bewegungen, aber mit seinem Gewicht drückte er seinen Sire auf das Bett. Zuerst waren die Bewegungen stockend. Er führte seinen Luststab langsam in die Öffnung des mächtigen Vampirs und wieder hinaus. Bis er schneller wurde. Die Bewegungen waren nicht mehr sanft. Spike donnerte ihn in die kleine Öffnung.

„Mach weiter bitte“, bettelte Angelus. Das ließ sich Spike nicht zwei Mal sagen und fickte ihn härter. Wenn er so weitermachen würde, würde er bald an der Klippe sein und hinabstürzten. Während er Angelus nahm, lockerte er die Tücher an den Handgelenken des Vampirs und zog den Körper seines Sires näher. Als er fühlte, dass er kommen würde, rammte er seine Zähne in den weichen Hals seines Sires. Kalter Samen entlud sich in Angelus’ Körper. Das Blut strömte in seinen Rachen und gab ihm Macht. Er trank in kleinen und schnellen Schlucken. Als er genug hatte, löste er sich von ihm, leckte zwei Mal über seine Male und ließ sich auf das Bett neben ihn fallen.

„Wow, Angelus. Das war geil“, krächzte Spike außer Atem. Angelus hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Plötzlich öffnete er sie und sah Spike mit verschleierten Augen an.

„Ich will jetzt von dir gefickt werden.“

Angelus hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn an. „Was hast du gemeint? Ich will auch gefickt werden, aber auf meine Art“ Spike hob sich auf und band seinen Sire los. Angelus setzte sich hin und schaute ihn mit heißem Blick an. Spike nahm das Öl und gab es Angelus, dann legte er sich auf das Bett und streckte ihm seinen Arsch entgegen.

„Schau mal, wie schön mein Po ist. Komm, nimm mich. Hart und geil. Ja, das will ich.“ Angelus nahm etwas von diesem Öl und massierte zuerst Spikes Rosette, ohne seiner Prostata Beachtung zu schenken. Er wollte endlich Spike bis zum Tod vögeln. Mit einem Stoß vergrub er seinen Schaft in ihn. Von der ersten Minute an waren seine Stöße hart und gleichmäßig. Spike stöhnte bei jedem Stoß. Sein Schwarz war wieder hart geworden. Angelus bemerkte dies und begann Spikes Schaft zu massieren. „Oh, ja Boy. Du bist so eng“, schrie Angelus. Die unveränderten Bewegungen von Angelus’ Hand und die harten Stöße tief in ihn hinein, brachten Spike erneut zum Orgasmus. In diesem Moment kamen beide. Sie ließen sich auf das Bett fallen.

„Spike, danke“, sagte Angelus.

„Wieso danke?“, fragte Spike.

„Von jetzt an will ich von dir gefickt werden. Aber nur wenn ich es will, damit das klar ist!“

Spike grinste. Er hatte mehr als nur gewonnen. Er war als strahlender Held aus diesem Akt der Macht hervorgegangen. Sogar zwei Mal erfolgreich. Er hatte ihm es gezeigt.

Sie schliefen zusammen ein

Sie schliefen immer noch, als zwei Gestalten in der späten Nacht das Haus betraten. Eigentlich hätte um diese Zeit niemand die beiden gestört, außer natürlich diese beiden.

„Daddy, was machst du?“, fragte eine weibliche Stimme. Die zweite Frau ließ eine Vase fallen. Verschlafen öffneten die beiden ihre Augen und sahen Darla und Dru überrascht an. Angelus löste sich von Spike. Sire und Childe setzten sich auf.

„Was ist hier passiert?“, polterte es aus Darlas Mund.

„Wir, ja... Nichts.“ Das waren die einzigen Wörtern, die aus Angelus’ Mund entkamen.

Wutentbrannt ließ Darla ihre Koffer auf den Boden fallen und hastete nach draußen, nur Dru blieb vor ihnen stehen.

„Nichts sagen, aber die Vögel haben es mir gesagt. Pssst. Aber ich will auch mit euch spielen. Psss. Ich geh jetzt zu Großmutter.“ Dru ließ auch ihre Koffer auf den Boden fallen und ging Darla suchen.

Angelus saß angespannt und mit geschockter Miene auf dem Bett. Spike beobachtete ihn und fing plötzlich an zu lachen.

„Was gibt’s da zu lachen, Spike?“, zischte Angelus. Er senkte seinen Kopf und vergrub ihn unter seinen Händen.

„Ich? Ach, nichts. Ich finde nur lustig, dass du vor nichts Angst hast, aber vor Darla schon!“ Spike stand auf und wollte sich gerade anziehen, als er von Angelus auf das Bett gezogen wurde.

„Childe, du musst mich respektieren. Komm her und ich werde dir zeigen, dass ich vor nichts Angst habe.“ Seine Augen schimmerten leicht gelb und ein Knurren entwich ihm aus dem Mund.

„Und was willst du dann mit mir anstellen?“, fragte Spike provozierend und sah direkt in die Augen seines Sires.

„Ich will, sorry, ich möchte von dir verwöhnt werden.“ Spike fing an zu lachen. Und dann war es geschehen, sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und fielen übereinander her. Sie küssten sich, sie verwöhnten und liebten sich bis am nächsten Morgen. Angelus machte sich wegen Darla keine Gedanken. Denn morgen war es ein neuer Tag und dann würde er mit Darla reden.


	6. Chapter 6

Angelus streckte sich genüsslich und dehnte seinen Arm. Er und Spike hatten die letzte Nacht und den ganzen Tag im Bett verbracht. Er strich sich seine langen, dunklen Haare zurück und wandte sich seinem Childe zu. Dieser schlief in aller Seelenruhe auf Angelus’ rechtem Arm.

Angelus grinste. Dann fiel ihm ein, was gestern Nacht vorgefallen war. Darla und Dru waren endlich in Budapest angekommen und hatten ihre beiden Gefährten spielend gefunden - leider zum falschen Zeitpunkt – und waren gleich wieder abgerauscht.

Darla würde ihm bis in alle Ewigkeit die Hölle heiß machen, wenn er nicht bald vor ihr zu Kreuze kroch. Mit einem letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick auf seinen nackten Bettnachbarn stieg er aus dem Bett und suchte seine Klamotten zusammen.

Nach unendlichen Minuten konnte Angelus all seine Kleider finden und sich anziehen. Langsam schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer. Er öffnete die Tür und sah noch einmal auf sein wunderschönes Childe. Er war wirklich schön. Ganz leise schloss er die Tür. Angelus lief ins Wohnzimmer. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um Darla. Er wusste, dass Darla ein Biest sein konnte. Oder noch schlimmer, sie konnte der Teufel in Person sein! Im Salon brannte das Feuer im Kamin. Er stellte sich davor hin. Die Wärme streichelte seine Haut.

„Angelus“, die weibliche Stimme tönte bedrohlich in seinen Ohren. Er wollte sich zu dieser Gestalt drehen, aber er konnte es nicht. Er konnte ihre Augen auf seinem Rücken spüren. Sie brannten auf seinem Körper. Angelus nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und drehte sich um. Da war Darla. Sie saß auf dem Sofa und ihre Augen glühten vor Zorn. „Und hattest du deinen Spaß?“, donnerte es aus ihr heraus. Darla musterte ihn abfällig.

Angelus biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er riss sich zusammen und lächelte sie an. „Darla“, sagte er. Wenn er jetzt das Falsche sagte, zerriss sie ihn in der Luft, obwohl er gerne erwidert hätte, wie sehr es ihm gefallen hat. In allen Einzelheiten. „Es war gut“, meinte Angelus nüchtern und machte eine nichtige Handbewegung.

„Mach das nie wieder!“, zischte die Blondine und erhob sich vom Sofa. Sie ging auf ihn zu, berührte seinen Kiefer und hielt ihn in ihrer Hand wie ein Schraubstock. „Mach es nie wieder vor meinen Augen!“ Sie fixierte ihn unerbittlich. „Ich weiß, was du brauchst. Ich habe dich geschaffen.“

„Ja und was willst du jetzt sagen, Darla?", fragte Angelus mit Angst. Darla umschlich ihn wie eine Raubkatze. Angelus’ Nackenhaare richteten sich und er fühlte ein leichtes Ziehen in seinem Magen. Plötzlich stand Darla direkt vor ihm. „Wie ich dir sagte, ich habe dich erschaffen, aber ich kann dich auch zerstören. Du bist meine Kreatur!“, hauchte sie mit hasserfüllter Stimme.

Langsam wurde Angelus nervös. Er wusste genau, dass Darla ihn vernichten konnte. „Das wirst du nicht tun. Du liebst mich, Darla.“ Angelus entfernte sich einen Schritt von Darla und schloss kurz seine Augen.

„Angelus, du hast Recht. Ich werde es nicht tun, aber wenn noch einmal vorkommt, dass DU Spike verführst, dann werde ich dich vernichten!“ Innerlich begann er zu zittern. Er wollte es ihr nicht zeigen, aber er hatte Angst vor ihr. Ihre Aura war schwarz und ihre Stimme glühte.

„Ich... ich...", begann er.

Darla schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Nichts aber! Wenn du es noch einmal wagst, dann wirst du darum Beten, dass du nie verwandelst wurdest.“ Angelus nickte. Er wollte nichts sagen. Die Angst schnürte seine Kehle zu. Er wollte gerade gehen, als Darla ihm nachrief. „Aber Angelus, dachtest du wirklich, dass du einfach gehen kannst? Ich sage nur: Rache ist süß.“ Sie begann zu lachen und bei ihrem Lachen gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern.

Geschockt sah Angelus zu ihr. Bösartig lächelte sie ihn an. Darla nahm seinen Arm und führte ihn in ein Zimmer. Angelus wagte nicht, ein einziges Wort zu sagen.

"Setz dich hin", befahl Darla. Angelus tat, was sie sagte. Sie ging zu einem Schrank und nahm ein paar Sachen heraus. In der Hand hatte sie eine Peitsche und ein paar andere Utensilien.

„Steh auf“, zischte aus ihrem Mund. „Und zieh deine Sachen aus!“ Angelus tat es. Als er nackt vor ihr stand, zog sie ihn an die Wand und legte die Ketten an seine Handgelenke und Beine. Mit gespreizten Beinen stand er nackt vor ihr.

„Und ist Spike besser als ich?“, fragte sie ihn.

„Mhhh...“

Darla schlug mit der Peitsche zu. Er verzerrte sein Gesicht. Es tat ihm höllisch weh, aber deswegen hatte er sehr gerne Sex mit ihr. Er liebte Schmerzen. Aber wie sie ihn jetzt schlug, war grausam. Sie tat es mit Hass und Zorn.

„Und war er gut? Komm sag die Wahrheit, Angelus“. Angelus zog an den Ketten, aber nichts lockerte sich. „Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt, Angelus!“, fauchte es aus ihrem Mund. Widerwillig sah er sie an. Es gefiel ihm, wie sie mit ihm umging. Aber wie weit würde sie gehen?

Sie lächelte bösartig.

‚Ich werde es ihr zeigen, damit ich danach meine Ruhe habe’, dachte sich Angelus. „Darla, was willst du von mir hören?“, fragte er.

„Ich will die Wahrheit hören. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.“ Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und streichelte sie. Sie hatte so hart mit der Peitsche auf ihn eingeschlagen, dass ein wenig Blut aus den roten Striemen quoll.

„Ja, es hat mir gefallen, Darla“. Seine Stimme bebte.

Sie schlug noch einmal auf ihn. „Ich habe ihm den Verstand aus dem Kopf gefickt. Es war genial“, sagte er. Ihre Augen glühten auf. Wie konnte ihr Childe nur so was sagen? „Aber sagen wir die Wahrheit. Du bist viel besser, Darla.“

„Wie ich sehe, magst du die Peitsche nicht.“ Darla drehte sich um und machte sich wieder am Schrank zu schaffen. „Ich wusste, dass sie im Schrank waren." Ihre Stimme hörte sich verträumt an. Darla drehte sich wieder um und sah Angelus an. Auf einmal starrte Angelus sie entsetzt an. In einer Hand hatte sie eine Klinge und in der anderen einen Pflock.

„Schau mich doch nicht so an“, wisperte Darla und lächelte ihn an.

„Was hast du vor?“ Das Entsetzen in seiner Stimmer konnte man nicht überhören.

„Nichts, was du zu fürchten hast.“ Sie näherte sich ihm und schaute ihn an. Dann legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust und streifte über seine Haut. Sie war makellos, geradezu perfekt.

„Darling, wenn ich nichts zu befürchten habe, wieso hast du einen Pflock in der Hand?“

Sie legte langsam ihre Hand auf seinen Mund. „Pssss, mein Engel. Wie gesagt, du hast nichts zu befürchten.“ Sie nahm die Klinge und setzte sie auf seine Brust und zog sie nach unten. Ein feiner Rinnsal aus Blut trat aus der Wunde. Genüsslich sah sie, wie das Blut floss.

Am Anfang sagte Angelus nichts. Man hörte kein Wimmern. Doch nach einigen Stunden Folter war es sogar für ihn zu viel gewesen. Darla hatte ihm tausende Schnitte in seine Brust geritzt. Er war voll mit Blut. Ab und zu leckte sie das Blut ab. Und wenn ihr seine Antwort nicht passte, rammte sie ihre Zähne überall in seinen Körper.

Darla bemerkte, dass es ihn nicht kalt ließ. Währendessen war sein Glied hart geworden. Sie konnte es nicht definieren, ob er wegen den Schmerzen wimmerte, oder ob es ihm Lust bereitete. „Darla...“, seine Stimme war heiser und seine Augen glänzten Gelb.

Wie eine Raubkatze schlich sie hinter Angelus. In der Hand hatte sie den Pflock. „Mal sehen, ob du das magst.“ Sie lächelte süß wie eine kleine Katze. Sie spreizte Angelus Popacken und ohne Vorwarnung rammte sie den Pflock in seine Rosette. Er keuchte auf.

„Darla, bitte hör auf.“ Seine Stimme klang verletzt. Nur Spike durfte das und das hatte ihn schon reichlich Überwindung gekostet. Aber Darla hörte nicht auf ihn. Sie machte einfach weiter und jedes Mal stimulierte sie absichtlich seine Prostata. Angelus konnte sich nicht wehren und keuchte auf. Das war sogar für ihn zu viel gewesen. Mit ihrer freien Hand massierte sie Angelus Glied. Sie provozierte ihn regelrecht. Lange würde er es nicht durchhalten. Auf einmal explodierte alles ihn ihm. Er stürzte die Klippe hinunter.

Plötzlich wurde es ihm etwas bewusst. Langsam verstand er Darlas Spiel. Sie wollte ihm Lust bereiten, damit er Spikes Streicheleinheiten vergessen würde.

„Darla“, keuchte er, als sie um ihn herumgegangen war und wieder vor ihm stand. Darla wusste als ehemalige Hure zweifellos, was Männer wollten. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie das hier alles minutiös geplant und die Peitsche und den Rest vorsorglich in diesen Schrank gepackt hatte, so zielstrebig, wie sie es ausgesucht hatte.

„Und, hat es dir gefallen?“, fragte sie äußerst selbstzufrieden.

„Sicher“, erwiderte Angelus und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie viel Blut Darla über die Stunden aus ihm hatte herausfließen lassen. Sie hatte ihn systematisch dahingetrieben, wo sie ihn haben wollte, aber er hatte auch bekommen, was er wollte. Er war glücklich und befriedigt.

„Ist Spike besser als ich? Ich habe keinen Schwanz, aber ich kann dich auf jede erdenkliche Weise zum Orgasmus bringen. Spike hat dafür nicht die Raffinesse.“

Angelus hielt es für klug, nicht darauf einzugehen. Darla war nicht Spike und Spike nicht Darla. Sie war einfach kein Mann, auch wenn sie es ihm ordentlich besorgt hatte.

„Er hat überhaupt kein Benehmen. Er weiß nicht, wann Schluss es. Nie hört er auf das, was man ihm sagt. Er rennt immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand“, redete Darla weiter, als er nicht sofort antwortete und schüttelte den Kopf.

Unbemerkt von den beiden, die zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt waren, war Spike auf der Suche nach Angelus ihren Stimmen gefolgt und lauschte nun an der geschlossenen Tür. Mit seinem empfindlichen Vampirgehör konnte er problemlos jedes Wort verstehen.

„Liebling, er kann dir nicht das Wasser reichen. Du hast Klasse“, sagte Angelus und grinste sie charmant an.

Darla erwiderte das Lächeln. Er spielte mit seinem Blick, weil er wusste, dass sie jetzt, nachdem ihr Ärger verflogen und sie sich an ihm ausgetobt, gerächt hatte, dafür empfänglich war. Ein verführerischer Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen und eine zarte Berührung konnte noch jede Frau zum Schmelzen bringen.

Angelus klapperte mit seinen Ketten, woraufhin sie ihn gnädig davon befreite. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Er drückte seinen nackten Körper an ihr wallendes Kleid und küsste ihren Mund.

Spike, dem es im Raum plötzlich verdächtig still vorkam, lugte durch das Schlüsselloch und sah die beiden - Angelus nackt - einander küssen. Wütend verzog er das Gesicht, am liebsten hätte er das Zimmer sofort gestürmt, aber Angelus würde sich eh nicht auf seine Seite stellen. Er würde sich nur lächerlich machen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du an Spike findest. Er hat nichts. Ein bloody Poet, den Dru auf der Straße aufgelesen hat“, wisperte Darla in sein Ohr. „Warum hast du Dru geholfen, ihn zum Childe zu machen? Du hattest Mitleid mit deiner geliebten Dru? Ich kann es immer noch nicht ganz nachvollziehen.“

„Ich hatte schon Mitleid mit Dru. Du weißt ja, wie sie ist. Manchmal kann sie nicht klar denken und als ihr Blut für die Verwandlung nicht gereicht hat, schaute sie mich wie ein Welpe an", flötete Angelus und lächelte bösartig.

„Er hätte dir ein williger Sklave sein können, das hast du doch im ersten Moment gedacht, als du ihn gesehen hast, gib es zu, Darling. Sein kleiner, knackiger Hintern.“

„Ist es nicht besser, wenn dein Glied tief in mir vergraben ist? Und wenn ich mich schneller bewege, spürst du auch diese Lust tief in dir drinnen?“, fragte Darla.

„Ja, Darla. Es ist viel besser. Du kannst es. Weißt du, er hat vielleicht ein knackiges Hinterteil, aber dafür hast du große, schöne Brüste.“

Spike presste aufgebracht die Hände gegen die Holztür und kratzte daran. Er wollte am liebsten mit der Faust dagegen schlagen, stattdessen blieb er stehen und hörte, wie er ihr erzählte, wie viel besser sie als Spike war.

„Es ist doch wirklich schade für dich, dass er so ein Rebell ist, sonst hätte er dir als Grandsire sicher aus der Hand gefressen, aber du hast ihn kein Stück unter Kontrolle. Er macht, was er will und wenn er das nächste Dorf, in das wir gerade gekommen sind, komplett leer saugt und wir ohne Bedienste wie Mittellose hausen müssen.“ Mitleidig schüttelte sie beim Reden den Kopf, dann betrachtete Darla Angelus prüfend, ob er ihr bedingungslos zustimmen würde.

Angelus’ Gesicht veränderte sich. Sein Ausdruck wurde hart und wütend. „Spike ist einfach nichts wert. Jedes Mal wenn wir in eine neue Stadt kommen, passiert das Gleiche. Schlussendlich werden wir immer gejagt und irgendwann wird die Jägerin ihn finden und vernichten! Aber wenn das passieren würde, werde ich ihm nicht helfen. Soll er doch verrecken!“ Ein Lächeln huschte über Darlas Gesicht. Dieser Ton in Angelus Stimme gefiel ihr sehr.

„Er hätte eh keine Chance eine Jägerin zu töten. Deine Lektionen hat Spike stehst boykottiert, dabei bist du doch der Meister“, freute sie sich. „Er hätte so viel von dir lernen können, wenn er sich nicht ständig gegen auflehnen würde. Nichts, wirklich gar nichts bleibt in seinem Schädel hängen! Überhaupt nichts!“

Bei diesen Worten kam sich Angelus blöd vor. Einerseits hatte Darla Recht aber andererseits auch nicht. Spike wollte nie etwas von ihm lernen. Er hatte seinen eigenen Kopf. Schon zu Lebzeiten war er anders als die Anderen. Man nannte ihn „William der Blutige“. So wollte Darla Angelus haben. Wütend. So würde sie wieder Macht über ihn haben.

„Angelus, Darling, reg dich nicht auf“, sagte sie und berührte seinen Arm. „Er ist es einfach nicht wert.“ Darla hatte ihn an den Grund erinnert, warum er sich selbst stets über Spike ärgerte - er musste ihr das nicht einmal vorspielen.

Das musste Darla immer und immer wieder tun. Sie war schlimmer als Spike. Spike war ein Rebell und deswegen war es verständlich, aber sie? Sie tat es aus Arroganz. „Liebes, du hast Recht“, sagte Angelus und setzte sich auf das Bett. Er musste irgendwie aus dieser Zweckmühle kommen, sonst würde er durchdrehen. Er hatte Darlas Gerede satt.

Darla hetzte ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit gegen Spike auf. Sie versuchte immer, ihn nach ihrem Geschmack zu manipulieren und ihre Sicht der Dinge zu seiner zu machen. Spike, der alles mit anhörte, lehnte resigniert an der Tür. ‚Ich bin also nichts wert’, dachte er bitter. Seine Wut war verflogen, dafür schwappte eine Welle der Niedergeschlagenheit durch seinen Körper. Länger konnte er das Gerede über seine Person nicht mehr ertragen. Er lief nach draußen, weg von hier, nur weit weg.

Seine Schritte waren schnell. Er schaute nicht auf die Strasse und wusste auch nicht, wohin er rannte. Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer wieder um Angelus. Er sah ihn vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie Darla und Angelus über ihn redeten. Der Schmerz tief in seinem Herzen wellte über seinen Körper. Er spürte nur noch den innerlichen Schmerz und die Traurigkeit. „Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein? Angelus wusste von meinem Plan. Er wollte mich nur ausnutzen!“ Tränen kullerten über seine Wange. Nach einigen Stunden kam er zum Stillstand. Er war weit weg von ihm, von Angelus.

Er sehnte sich plötzlich nach Drus Armen, die ihn trösteten, sobald Angelus ihm Schlechtes angetan hatte, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie war oder ob er sein Leid wegen Angelus mit ihr teilen wollte. Hatte nicht Dru selbst mit Angelus geschlafen? Ziellos streute er durch die Stadt und ließ sich am Fuß unter einer der vielen Brücken Budapests nieder. Der schöne Anblick der Donau beruhigte seine Nerven ein wenig.

Angelus hatte sich das Gelaber von Darla über Stunden anhören müssen. Er war von ihr genervt. Angelus wollte zu seinem geliebten Poeten gehen und ihm erzählen was geschehen war. Aber zuerst musste er Darla sagen, dass er etwas zu tun hätte. Aber wie? „Darla, Liebling. Bist du einverstanden, wenn ich Spike dressieren würde? Aber auf die richtige schmerzvolle Art?“ Darla begutachtete Angelus’ Augen, ob er die Wahrheit sagen würde. Aber sie war zufrieden und nickte ihm zu. „Ich werde noch meinen Spaß haben“, zischte er.

Sie war zufrieden, da ihr nicht bewusst war, dass sein Zischen ihr galt. Angelus, inzwischen wieder angezogen, ging zu dem Zimmer, in dem er Spike schlafend zurückgelassen hatte, und fand es leer vor. Er suchte jeden Raum ihrer Hütte ab, konnte ihn aber nirgendwo finden. Allmählich ging ihm ein Licht auf: Spike musste alles mitgehört haben, solange wie ihn Darla festgenagelt hatte. Plötzlich hatte er es sehr eilig, raus zu kommen. Er musste nur seine Vampirinstinkte einsetzen, dann würde er ihn finden.


	7. Chapter 7

Angelus vertraute seinen Vampirinstinkten und verließ Darla unbeachtet, um Spikes unvergleichlicher Duftspur zu folgen. Aber bald würde der Geruch verschwinden. Er setzte sein Game-Face auf. Jetzt sah er ohne Probleme in der Dunkelheit. Die Fährte führte ihn zuerst zu einem Park und dann zum Fluss. „Was macht Spike dort?“, fragte er sich selbst. Plötzlich hatte er Angst um ihn. Spike konnte instabil sein. Jetzt rannte Angelus so schnell er konnte Richtung Donau. Spikes Geruch wurde stärker und auf einmal sah er eine dunkle Gestalt am Fuß der Brücke.

Verdutzt sah Angelus ihn an. Ihm war klar, dass Spike alles mitbekommen hatte. „Was hast du gehört?“, fragte Angelus ihn.

„Du hast den Mut dazu, mich zu fragen, was ich gehört habe? Ich habe ALLES gehört, mein Lieber!" Spike machte einen Schritt von ihm weg.

„Du hast aber nicht das gehört, was ich zwischen den Zeilen gesagt habe." Ihm war bewusst, dass Spike ihn jetzt hassen würde.

„Zwischen den Zeilen? Seit wann gibt es bei dir etwas zwischen den Zeilen? Ich bin ein NICHTS, oder Poof? Sogar William der Blutige war besser als ich!“ Er legte seine Hand auf Spikes Schulter. Hasserfüllt drehte sich dieser fort. „Nimm die Hand weg und geh!", schrie er feindselig. „Bei dir gibt es doch nur fressen und gefressen werden. Du hast mich benutzt. Und gleich danach hat dich Darla verhätschelt!", wütete Spike.

„Spike, hör zu, es ist nicht alles so, wie es aussieht. Ich habe Darla nur gesagt, was sie hören wollte. Sie kann einen ganz schön in die Enge treiben", erklärte Angelus matt.

„Und das soll ich dir glauben? Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?“ Spike funkelte ihn mit gelben Augen zornig an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Boy, muss du dich immer wie ein Kind benehmen?“

Spikes Augen weiteten sich. Er setzte seinen Schmollmund auf und an sah ihn entzürnt an. „Ich benehme mich wie ein Kind? Hast du sie nicht alle, oder wie? Du bist derjenige und nicht ich. Wärst du nicht unter Darlas Fittichen, dann wärst du schon lange ein Nichts geworden! Aber was sage ich da? Und du nennst dich die Geisel Europas? Dass ich nicht lache! Du bist Darlas Puppe", donnerte Spikes jedes einzelne Wort.

Autsch, das tat weh. Spike hatte schon Recht. Angelus war Darlas Besitz.

„Völliger Schwachsinn!", erwiderte Angelus. Und er hatte sich Sorgen um diesen Sturkopf gemacht. „Ich bin das Familienoberhaupt, ich bin für unseren Ruf verantwortlich. Dich wird jeder - wenn überhaupt - nur als miserabler Dichter in Erinnerung behalten. Ohne mich wärst du in der Allee verreckt!“ Er verzog den Mund und sah Spike ebenfalls zickig an. „Aber darum geht es hier jetzt überhaupt nicht! Spike, manchmal muss man Darla einfach sagen, was sie hören will. Du weißt, wie aufgebracht Frauen sein können. Und wie sie sich rächen können, vor allem Darla. Glaub mir, wenn du mir... nichts bedeuten würdest... na ja, dann wärst du längst weg vom Fenster“, versuchte Angelus zerknirscht zu erklären, ohne allzu viel über sein Gefühlsleben preis zu geben.

„Was? Wie ohne dich wäre ich in der Allee verreckt, wie meinst du das?“ Spike starrte ihn an.

Angelus wurde leicht nervös. „Du kannst dich nicht mehr daran erinnern? Ist ja klar, du war fast tot! Es ist so: Ich fand Dru weinend in der Allee. Sie erklärte mir, dass sie dir zu wenig von ihrem ihr Blut gegeben hat, es zeigte keine Wirkung. Dein Herzschlag wurde langsamer durch den Blutmangel. Als ich dich dort sterbend auf dem Boden sah, war es um mich geschehen! Du warst so schön und hilflos. Ich habe mich entschieden, dich zu meinem Childe zu machen.“ Angelus’ Schultern sackten in sich zusammen. Wie konnte dieser kleinen Poeten ihn nur so weich kochen?

„Du bist mein Sire und nicht Dru?", fragte Spike noch einmal, auch wenn ihm die Antwort klar war, konnte er es nicht glauben.  
„Ja, das bist du, Spike.“

Der Blonde stand wie angewurzelt da. Er starrte in den Sternenhimmel über ihnen und versuchte zu ordnen, was Angelus ihm eben erzählt hatte. Dru hatte ihm gesagt, dass die Sterne ihn für sie geschaffen hätten. In all den Jahren war sie für ihn sein Sire gewesen.

„Spike?“, fragte Angelus nach.

Spike sah ihn wieder an. „Du hast mich trotzdem nicht besser behandelt“, schmollte er. „Auch wenn du gewusst hast, dass du in Wirklichkeit mein Sire bist, hast du mich benutzt. Du hast mich geschlagen, getreten...“ Er verstummte.  
„Spike!“

„Verdammt, ich weiß, wie ich heiße!“, zischte der Vampir zurück.

„Ich musste dich hart anpacken, sonst hättest du in dieser Welt nicht lange überlebt, nicht wenn du so schwach gewesen wärst. Darla hätte dich nicht geduldet, deshalb habe ich gesagt, ich hätte dich für Drusilla zum Vampir gemacht.“

Spikes Gesicht widerspiegelte ein Gemisch von Hass, Zorn und Glück. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Angelus hatte eigentlich Recht. Er wäre wirklich zu schwach gewesen, aber wieso so streng? Darla hätte ihn nicht länger geduldet. „Angelus, wieso warst du so streng? Ich weiß...ich weiß, du hast es mir schon vorher gesagt, aber wie du mit mir umgegangen bist, war das Letzte!“ Spikes Augen fingen an zu brennen. Langsam kullerten Tränen an seiner Wange hinunter.

Angelus spürte, wie seine Knie weich wurden, aber äußerlich hielt er sich standhaft. Er nahm Spikes Handgelenk locker in die Hand, aber sein Childe hörte nicht auf. „Bitte, Pet!“, flehte er. Ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein, als seine Arme um Spikes Körper zu schlingen und ihn fest an sich zu drücken. Dieser ließ es sich gefallen und schluchzte leise.

Angelus beschloss ihr Band zu erneuern, um Spike daran zu erinnern, wie nah sie einander waren. „Beiss mich“, flüsterte er in Spikes Ohr.

Verdutzt sah er in Angelus Augen. Hatte er sich verhört? „Ich weiß, dass du jetzt Fragen hast. Aber es ist so. Ich liebe dich, mein Geliebter. Ich will für immer mit dir zusammen sein und wenn Darla erfährt, dass wir das Band erneuert haben, wird sie nie mehr etwas gegen dich sagen können. Denn ich bin dein Sire!“

Nervös schluckte Spike. Er hatte sich alles vorgestellt, aber nur nicht das. Das Ganze war zu viel für ihn gewesen. Erst hatte er Angelus unter Kontrolle, dann hörte er, wie Angelus schlecht über ihn redete und jetzt sagte dieser plötzlich, dass er sein Sire sei.

Spike starrte Angelus an. Immer noch wusste er nicht, was er sagen und tun sollte. Er war tief in seinen Gedanken, als Angelus seine Hand auf Spikes Schulter legte. Er blickte ihn an und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Angelus ihm das Wort abschnitt. „Du musst nichts sagen. Glaube an das, was ich gesagt habe. Und werde mein Gefährte, ich will unsere Bindung erneuern, ich will, dass unsere Bindung stark und unzertrennlich wird.“ Angelus’ Augen waren mit Stärke gefüllt, sie zeigten Spike so viel Macht. Er ließ ihm gewähren. Auch wenn Spike eigentlich ein Rebell war, wusste er auch genau, dass Angelus ihn zu nichts zwingen würde.

„Komm mit mir“, wisperte Angelus und zog Spike sanft mit sich. Der dunkle Vampir führte ihn weiter unter die Brücke. Spike war wie gelähmt. Er wusste genau, dass Angelus in diesem Moment seine Macht als Sire auf ihn ausübte. Aber er wusste auch, dass Angelus ihn nur beschützen wollte. Jetzt standen sie ganz alleine an diesem Ort.

„Spike, ich liebe dich so sehr und weiß, dass du es nicht gern hast, wenn ich meine Autorität ausübe, aber jetzt weißt du, dass ich dein Sire bin.“ Spike nickte nur und sah, dass Angelus’ Augen in der Dunkelheit leuchteten.

„Willst du mein Gefährte sein?“ Angelus sah, wie Spike nervös wurde. „Ich könnte dich eigentlich zwingen, aber das will ich nicht. Ich will, dass du es auch tun möchtest.“ Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Surren in der Nacht.

„Hör mal, Angelus. Es ist doch immer das Gleiche, oder? Wir haben miteinander Sex und dann trinke ich dein Blut und du meins. Das kenne ich schon und wir haben es schon tausend Mal getan!“ Seine Stimme war deprimiert. Da fing Angelus an zu lachen.

„Oh, mein Lieber! Du hast Angst, dass ich dich nur ausnutzten will? Nein, dieses Ritual wird nicht so ablaufen. Es ist ein magisches Ritual. Es wird keinen Körperkontakt geben. Nur unsere Geister werden sich berühren.“ Seit langer Zeit hatte Spike nicht mehr gesehen, dass Angelus ihn auch sanft anlächeln konnte.

„Wie meinst du das?“ Spike legte seinen Kopf schief und begutachtete seinen Sire skeptisch.

„Ja, wie ich gesagt habe. Das hat eigentlich nichts mit Sex zu tun. Nur unsere Geister werden sich berühren“, wiederholte er. Spike wurde nervöser und bewegte sich von einer Seite zur anderen.

„Ja, und wenn ich es tun würde? Was passiert danach? Was wird aus uns?“ Abrupt blieb Spike stehen.

„Dann werden wir Gefährten sein und Darla darf dann nichts mehr sagen. Wir sind danach eins.“ Auf einmal wurden Spikes Augen feucht und eine Träne der Freude lief an seiner Wange entlang. Er näherte sich Angelus und schaute in seine Augen. Angelus konnte in diesem Moment all die Schmerzen und Traurigkeit, die Spike hatte, fühlen.

„Also, dann werde ich es tun, aber ich habe irgendwie ein wenig Angst. Nicht, dass du denkt, ich sei eine Memme, oder so was in der Art, ok?“ Angelus lachte wieder. Sie näherte sich. Zuerst war es nur ein sanfter Kuss. Ihre Lippen streichelten sich. Bis sie sich einen Kampf mit der Zunge lieferten und der Kuss niemals aufhören würde.

„Komm, Liebster. Tun wir es jetzt.“ Noch einmal blickte Spike in den Himmel und seufzte tief in sich hinein. Konnte das Ganze wahr sein? Wie konnte das möglich sein, dass sich Angelus so verändert hatte? Spike glaubte in einer Traumwelt zu sein. Sie gingen noch ein Stück weiter unter die Brücke, damit sie sicher waren, dass niemand sie stören würde. Dann zog Angelus ein paar Utensilien aus der Tasche und legte sie auf den Boden. Spike beobachtete alles. Auf dem Boden lagen ein Messer, ein Pokal und ein Fläschchen mit Sand.

„Ich werde jetzt ein Ritual aufsagen in Spanisch“, sagte Angelus und kniete sich auf den Boden.

„Wie auf Spanisch? Werden jetzt Formeln nicht mehr auf Lateinisch zitiert?“, fragte Spike und schaute Angelus skeptisch an.

„Das ist ein ganz wichtiges Ritual, es ist nicht wie die anderen. Deswegen werde ich die Formel auf Spanisch sagen und nicht auf Lateinisch“ Spike nickte und schaute, wie Angelus alles vorbereitete.

„Spike, knie dich auch auf den Boden und gib mir deine Hand.“ Spike tat dies. Zuerst legte Angelus den Sand um sie herum und bildete einen Kreis. Anschließend nahm er Spikes Hand und mit dem Dolch ritzte er ein wenig die Handinnenfläche auf. Aus der Wunde quoll Blut. Dies tropfte in den Pokal. Dann schnitt er sich in seine Hand und ließ das Blut zu Spikes hineinfließen.

„Wir haben jetzt alle Zutaten gemischt. Jetzt werde ich die Formel aufsagen.“ Spike sagte nichts. Er war zu fasziniert.

„Diosa Majora, que este sangre nos hace reunir a mi y a mi hijo de la noche. Que sea para siempre, mi Diosa!“ (Göttin Majora, mach das dieses Blut uns vereint, mich und mein Kind der Nacht. So sei es für immer, meine Göttliche“), sagte Angelus und schüttete die restlichen Kräuter in den Kelch. Dichter Nebel stieg aus ihm hinauf. Auf einmal spürte Angelus eine Berührung auf seinem Rücken. Fast als würde jemand ihn streicheln. Er drehte sich um, aber da war niemand. Angelus behielt seine Augen geschlossen. Er sagte noch andere Formeln auf Spanisch, bis sich der Nebel in ein dichtes Rot verwandelt hatte.

„Spike, spürst du es auch?“, fragte Angelus und atmete schwer. Auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich Schweißperlen. Spike zog eine Braue hoch und beobachtete das Geschehen. Er fühlte nichts Ungewöhnliches, außer dass jemand oder etwas seinen Rücken streichelte. Aber das veränderte sich schlagartig. Irgendetwas drückte seine Kehle, er konnte nicht mehr richtig atmen. Er schloss seine Augen wie Angelus. Der Nebel streichelte seinen ganzen Körper. Spike hatte keine Kraft mehr in seinen Gliedern. Er war machtlos und wollte am liebsten sich von seiner Kleidung erledigen.

„Spürst du es?“, fragte Angelus noch einmal. Ihm erging es auch nicht besser.

„Ja, ich spüre es. Was passiert mit uns?“ Spikes Stimme war leise und er spürte eine unendliche Lust in den Lenden.

„Die Göttin Majora verbindet uns beide bis in die Ewigkeit. Das passiert mit uns. Es ist, als würden wir noch einmal sterben.“, sagte Angelus mit zittriger Stimme. Spike fühlte sich so, als würde er ins Unendliche schweben. Die beiden Vampire waren jetzt in ihrer eigenen Welt geschlossen. Beide sahen die gleichen Bilder und fühlten auch das Gleiche. In ihren Köpfen waren sie auf einer Wiese. Die Sonne strahlte hell und sie rochen den Geruch von frischen Blumen. Die Sonne erwärmte ihre Körper, aber sie verbrannte sie nicht.

Sie kamen sich näher und schauten sich in die Augen. Das Ziehen in den Lenden wurde stärker. Sie wollten sich gegenseitig nehmen, aber dennoch taten sie es nicht. Spike wollte den dunklen Vampir küssen. Er nahm die Initiative und küsste ihn zuerst mit einer gewissen Angst und dann wurde es leidenschaftlicher. Sie streichelten sich, küssten sich, aber nie endete es mit Sex. Dann auf einmal erschien ein Licht. Beide schauten auf den Strahl und dort stand eine wunderschöne Frau. Sie lächelte.

„Ihr wisst, wer ich bin. Ihr müsst es tun. Damit ihr eins seid.“ Ja, sie wussten, dass dies die Göttin Majora war. Sie öffnete den Mund nicht, aber sie verstanden, was sie sagte. Sie wussten, was zu tun war. Angelus legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, damit Spike ihn beißen konnte. Er wollte keinen Widerstand leisten, er ließ es einfach geschehen. Angelus wollte sein Childe spüren. Spike blickte auf Majora und dann auf Angelus. Er wusste, was er tun musste. Dennoch hatte er Angst.

„Spike, hab keine Angst“, sagte die Frau. Spike setzte sein Game-Face auf. Zuerst leckte er genüsslich über Angelus Hals. Dieser wimmerte bei dieser Geste.

„Boy, tu es endlich“, knurrte Angelus. Spike ließ nicht zwei Mal bitten und biss zu. Der süße Geschmack von Sireblut vernebelte Spikes Sinne. Ihm wurde schwindlig und das Pochen in seinem Glied war unermesslich. Die innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass er Angelus gewähren sollte. So legte er seinen Kopf auch zur Seite und plötzlich spürte er einen kurzen Schmerz an seinem Hals. Er merkte, wie sein Blut in Angelus Rache floss.

„Ihr müsst solange trinken, bis eure Kräfte verschwinden“, sagte Majora wieder. Und sie taten es. Sie tranken und bei jedem Schluck Blut, den sie tranken, wurden es ihnen schwindliger. Sie spürten eine innere Erregung, die sie nicht kannten. Und auf einmal wurde um sie herum alles schwarz. Sie ließen sich fallen. Sie fielen in sich zusammen.

Sie wussten nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber als sie die Augen öffneten, war es immer noch dunkel. Sie befanden sich unter der Brücke. Angelus und Spike schauten sich an. Irgendwie konnten sie den Geschmack des anderen schmecken. Sie fühlten, was der andere fühlte. Sie dachten, was der andere dachte. Sie waren jetzt eins. Sie musste sich nur anschauen und wussten, was der andere wollte.

„Du bist unglaublich, Spike.“ Zu mehr als einem Flüstern war Angelus nicht fähig.

Der Blonde sah ihn genommen an. „Wollen wir zu Darla gehen und ihr alles erzählen?“ Spike grinste ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf dem Mund.

Ende


End file.
